


Smoke and mirrors

by Leviriet



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slow Build, a very long one shot, fierrochase
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviriet/pseuds/Leviriet
Summary: Alex estaba acostumbra/o a los cambios imprevisibles que habían invadido la historia de su vida. Usualmente empeoraban las cosas. Inesperadamente, quizás por una vez, podían ser para mejor.





	Smoke and mirrors

 

Alex Fierro no era fácil de sorprender. A decir verdad, había vivido ya suficientes cosas a lo largo de su joven vida como para que alguna novedad le llamara siquiera la atención. A temprana edad, habrá creído ser huérfano el día que su madre partió a una mejor vida. Sin embargo, su padre, a quien siempre había creído muerto tras haberse mantenido ausente desde su propio nacimiento —así como por culpa de la falta de información de su madre—, había aparecido un día en su vida, diciéndole que desde entonces le tocaba vivir con él, junto a su nueva familia.

Y tal vez la cosa hubiera marchado un poco mejor si Alex no tuviera un tipo tan imbécil como padre, o si su familia no fuera tan conservadora. O tal vez si él/ella… No, por supuesto que no iba a lamentar ser quien era. Pero las circunstancias le colocaban en un lugar donde era difícil discernir que hubiera sido lo mejor.

Tras cinco años de haber vivido en Nueva York con su padre, su esposa y la madre de la misma, Alex decidió irse a vivir con su hermana, Samirah, a quien había conocido casi de casualidad un día que había llegado de visita a su casa. A la chica la habían mandado por obligación, algo así como por una cuestión moral. Y Alex no podía evitar comprender a su media hermana: su papá casi ni les hacía caso, y cuando se percataba de su presencia, era para desacreditarlas o burlarse de una de ellas. Era increíble pensar como un tipo así podía existir siquiera, pero de algún modo, Alex comprendió demasiado pronto lo podrida que podía llegar a estar la gente.

Había pasado año y medio luego de haberla conocido, y fue entonces, a la edad de diecisiete años, cuando finalmente se fue de su casa para irse a vivir con ella. Samirah vivía con sus abuelos, quienes, a pesar de ser mayores, no habían juzgado la identidad de Alex. Se habían compadecido de él/ella al enterarse que su madre había fallecido, y que luego no le había quedado más opción que vivir con su padre, y las otras dos cabezas-huecas en Nueva York.

Samirah y sus abuelos vivían en Boston, en un departamento un tanto pequeño, pero con la habitación más grande para compartir entre ambos hermanos. Alex hubiera descrito su nuevo hogar como un living-comedor rodeado de puertas de madera, salvo por la abertura a la cocina. Las dos puertas de la izquierda llevaban una al baño y la otra a la habitación de los abuelos de Samirah, mientras que la de la derecha llevaba al cuarto que Alex debía compartir, y la otra era solo un guardarropa.

Alex se cambió a la misma escuela que Samirah, y pronto tuvieron que compartir aún más que un simple cuarto: iban al mismo salón, con los mismos compañeros y profesores.

En un principio tuvo problemas por el uniforme. La mayoría se preguntaba por qué un día llevaba el uniforme de varón, y al día siguiente se presentaba con la falda del instituto, uñas rojas e incluso algunas hebillas de colores como decoración en el cabello. También terminaba de destacar por sus ojos bicolor: uno de ellos ámbar, el otro café común y corriente.

Y si bien se entendía que ambos eran hermanos, a la mayoría le interesaba hablar por detrás sobre el hecho de que eran hijos de distinta madre, que Alex ya no vivía más con su familia biológica, que había vivido fuertes desgracias, y otros chismes más que de seguro habían terminado inventando.

Para Alex tampoco era novedad que le tuvieran como a un marginado en su propia clase.

Quizás tampoco había sido buena idea teñirse el cabello de gris, rosa, y luego verde si no quería destacarse entre los «raros», pero había llegado a un punto donde le daba igual todo aquello.

Samirah era una de las pocas personas a las que hablaba —por no decir la única—, y al resto tan solo por obligación, inclusive a los maestros. Apenas la había conocido, con su hiyab cubriendo el cabello oscuro y los ojos marrones con mirada fría, tuvo dudas respecto a cómo sería la relación entre ambos, porque era ignorante de qué opinaban los musulmanes en cuanto a la gente de género fluido como Alex. Pero terminó encontrando algo que finalmente le daba a pensar que no todo apestaba en su vida. Por lo menos tenían algo en común, y ese algo era odiar a su padre y hacer lo imposible por no volver a verlo en la vida.

Claro que no todo era color de rosa en su relación. Alex era consciente de que no podía hacer lo que le diera en gana, porque había tanto reglas en su casa como en el colegio, como toda sociedad. Pero aun así lo hacía, y eso ponía de los nervios a Samirah. Si bien en casa de ambos era donde recordaba comportarse —o al menos la mayoría del tiempo—, durante las clases no dejaba de meterse en problemas. No es como si él/ella los buscase, pero frente a unos compañeros de lo más insoportables y cerrados de mente, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. No, era más inteligente que eso, no permitiría nunca que alguien le hiciera sentir insignificante por ser quien era. No tras haber logrado alejarse de Nueva York y todo lo que aquella ciudad le recordaba de su padre.

Lo malo es que su mala reputación afectaba de forma casi directa a Samirah, aunque casi nunca se metían con ella. Era del tipo de alumna aplicada, que se había ganado el afecto de los profesores por ser de las mejores alumnas. Alex podía sacar malas notas en ocasiones, pero su promedio general no era bajo. Sin embargo, era su comportamiento el que dejaba que desear, principalmente por la falta de ubicación frente a cualquier autoridad de la escuela.

Podía decirse que la vida de Alex había sido un conflicto constante: por ser libre y defenderse, por representar sus ideales y códigos propios, y más importante, porque se respetara su identidad.

Así que los problemas eran plato de todo día en la rutina de Alex.

Sin embargo, las cosas terminaron por tomar un giro inquietante e inesperado frente a cierto acontecimiento que nunca de los jamases hubiera podido prevenir.

Había un chico nuevo en la clase cuando Alex Fierro llego cierto día. Claro que en aquel entonces nadie le llamaba ni un poco la atención, y este chico no era la excepción. Un grupo de chicas lo rodeaba, y Alex ya veía por donde iba el asunto. El muchacho era guapo, dicho desde un punto de vista objetivo, con el cabello largo y rubio, de aspecto ciertamente desgarbado. Parecía algo incómodo por el grupo que lo encerraba en un círculo en aquel momento, pero si lograba acostumbrarse, seguramente podría encajar a la perfección con ellas y el resto de esa gente de la clase.

Su nombre era Magnus Chase.

Alex creyó que se volvería uno más del montón, una de esas voces que habían tomado por costumbre hablar a sus espaldas. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en ver aquel cambio, pero eso fue todo en un principio. No se fijó lo suficiente en él como para tener una idea real o más clara de quien era su compañero más reciente de clases.

Una semana más tarde a su llegada, la profesora de biología había organizado una tarea que tocaba realizarse en grupo de dos personas, sin excepciones, y ella decidía a quienes emparejar. Al comunicarlo a la clase, una parte del grupo femenino se había quejado y luego hecho el intento de convencerla para que cambiara de opinión: querían hacer grupo con el chico nuevo, era obvio. Y Alex estaba de acuerdo con ellas, pero por el simple hecho de querer evitar a mencionado grupo y para poder agruparse con Samirah. Para desgracia de casi toda la clase, la profesora había sido bien consciente de todo aquello, de modo tal que terminó juntando al nuevo con Samirah. Por supuesto, su intención era que la hermana de Alex llevara a Magnus por el buen camino, y que no le dejara holgazanear como seguramente hubieran hecho las otras.

A Alex le tocó con Jean, uno de los personajes extrovertidos de la clase, que no se metía con ella, por lo que estaba bien, supuso.

Habían quedado en juntarse en casa del chico, ya que él tenía una computadora para buscar material, y Samirah pasaría el día en su casa con Magnus para hacer aquel trabajo.

Antes de irse, Alex contempló cómo Samirah sacaba una pila enorme de libros de su propia biblioteca. Ella era de la clase de gente que aun leía las enciclopedias, guardaba los libros hasta del primer grado, y que jamás recurría al uso de internet para buscar información útil.

—No sabía que tuvieras todos esos libros de biología —comentó intrigada. Según entendía, Samirah estaba loca por la aviación.

—Algunos los tomé prestados de la biblioteca —le explicó mientras revisaba el índice del libro—, otros son los que usamos el año pasado.

Alex asintió, como si entendiera de qué hablaba. Lo cierto era que no entendía por qué Samirah había elegido conservar aquellos libros. Para Alex tan solo hacían espacio en su habitación. Pero supuso que al final le estaba sirviendo de algo.

—Estaré en casa de Jean —le recordó mientras terminaba de prepararse.

—¿Crees que te haya tocado un buen compañero? —preguntó sin ningún tipo de preámbulo.

Alex se encogió de hombros, sin una idea concreta al respecto.

—No voy con ninguna clase de expectativa. —Observó el rostro preocupado de su hermana, y comprendió que quizás no había sido una pregunta formulada para ella—. Tampoco creo que tú tengas algo de qué preocuparte. Incluso si termina siendo una peste, eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacer el trabajo tú sola —le ánimo, medio en serio, medio en broma.

Samirah soltó un suspiro exageradamente largo. Aun así, se la notaba concentrada.

—Tal vez aún no se haya convertido en un idiota —arriesgó Alex para sí.

Tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse. Cuando abrió la puerta, Magnus Chase estaba del otro lado.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, y a Alex la invadió una extraña sensación al sentir sus ojos tan directos sobre ella. Aunque recordaba no haber hablado con él en clases. Sus ojos grises guardaban algo que la había obligado a detenerse unos instantes. Fueron unos largos segundos incómodos, sin palabras de por medio, hasta que Alex noto lo ridículo de la situación y optó por decir algo.

—Hey.

Para su fortuna, logró sacar a Magnus de su extraño trance.

—¿Está Samirah?

Vaya, el tipo era un bobo. No le hizo una pizca de gracia que siquiera se hubiera molestado en saludarla.

Volvió su rostro atrás y le anunció a su hermana que él estaba en casa. Samirah demostró ser otro humano con falta de modales evitando ir a recibirlo a la puerta, y gritando desde la comodidad del comedor que lo dejara pasar.

Él entró a la casa, pero se quedó mirando a Alex mientras ella salía al otro lado para irse.

—¿No te quedas? —le preguntó.

De pronto no parecía más nervioso. Alex lo prefirió de esa manera.

—Me toca hacer el trabajo en casa de Jean —le informó con poca paciencia.

Magnus acabó parpadeando un par veces, demostrando confusión.

—¿De quién?

Alex sonrió, divertida, pero mostrándose socarrona. Claro que aún no se había aprendido los nombres de todo el mundo.

—Nos vemos —se despidió.

Cerró la puerta de la casa y puso la llave. Oyó los pasos de Magnus, alejándose al otro lado. De pronto le pareció que había quedado impregnado el olor de cierto desodorante pensado para chicos en el corredor del edificio. La hizo estornudar.

Definitivamente Magnus se había pasado un poco.

Se alejó a su vez y se apresuró para ir hacia el lugar de Jean. Ojalá él no estuviera bañado en perfume como el otro chico.

«Ay, Samirah», pensó, riendo. «Lo que le espera».

* * *

Al volver aquella noche a su casa, saludo a la abuela de Samirah. La mujer se encontraba relajada en uno de los asientos del comedor, mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser una infusión caliente.

Los abuelos de Samirah eran más jóvenes de lo que otros hubiesen esperado. El hombre aún trabajaba, a pesar de recibir dinero por su jubilación. Tenía una pequeña tienda cerca del departamento, a la que en ocasiones ambas hermanas acudían a dar una mano, pero muy rara vez. La mujer, en cambio, había dejado de trabajar por un problema en la cintura, pero que aún le permitía caminar, aunque limitadamente.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, supo que el hombre estaba en su habitación descansando, puesto que podía oír sus ronquidos desde el otro lado de la casa.

Su esposa sonreía, porque le hacía gracia oírlo dormir. Sin embargo, prefirió reservarse de hacer un comentario al respecto.

—Alex. ¿Cómo te ha ido, tesoro?

La abuela de Samirah solía usar expresiones más bien neutras para dirigirse a Alex. Casi nunca se arriesgaba a referirse a su persona como hombre o mujer, no sin antes haberle oído dar una pista primero.

—Pudimos terminar con todo el trabajo, por suerte —dijo. Tomó una de las galletas que comía y se sentó frente a ella.

La mujer se sorprendió al oírla.

—¿De verdad? Samirah dijo que aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer.

A Alex no le sorprendió. Era mucho más rápido usar una computadora o celular en lugar de un libro viejo. Peor aún, cientos de libros viejos.

—Siempre es así —comentó, observando la mesa, algo distraída.

No era costumbre para ellas mantener conversaciones largas. Alex trataba de ser educada con ella, y por eso mismo evitaba el diálogo: La mujer era una persona de pensamiento más bien tradicional, y si bien la respetaba por ser quien era, sabía que a en realidad debía costarle adaptarse a aquella idea de pensamiento más moderno.

—Estoy cansada —anunció, tras unos minutos sin decir nada—. Mejor me voy a dormir.

—Claro —dijo la mujer. Se acercó para apretarle la mano en un gesto cariñoso—. Que descanses bien, querida.

Alex se levantó y fue directo al cuarto.

Samirah estaba aún despierta, leyendo sus libros, marcando páginas y tomando apuntes en un cuaderno pequeño.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó sin despegar los ojos de lo que leía.

Alex se tumbó en la cama, sin cambiarse de ropa. Estaba demasiado agotada como para hacer el esfuerzo.

—Ya terminamos —dijo con la boca pegada a la almohada. Creyó que quizás su hermana no hubiera podido oírle bien, pero al ver su cara, notó que la había comprendido perfectamente.

Samirah la observó alarmada. Siempre se estresaba por los trabajos de la escuela, pero, a decir verdad, también tenía la mala costumbre de optar por las vías difíciles.

—¿Pudieron avanzar algo? —le preguntó a su hermana. Esperaba que, aunque sea, hubieran sido capaces de hacer algo del trabajo.

—Sí, pero aún nos quedan algunos detalles que completar. –«Claro», pensó Alex, «siempre busca destacarse por toda la información que es capaz de acumular en sus trabajos». Comenzaba a alegrarse de haberle tocado alguien mucho más simple para hacer grupo—. Le pedí a Magnus que trajera material de estudio, ¿y sabes lo que consiguió?

A Alex no le interesaba lo suficiente, pero prefirió escuchar a su hermana, al menos por aquella vez.

—No.

—Trajo una revista. ¿Puedes creerlo? Y no cualquier revista, ¡trajo las que usan los niños en primaria!

Alex levantó apenas un poco la cabeza. Creyó que Samirah quizás le estuviera gastando una broma, pero al ver su rostro serio y sonrojado por la bronca, supo que solo podía ser verdad.

Se imaginó a un Magnus ya de por si incómodo, sacando entre sus cosas una revista colorida, llena de dibujos e información poco útil. Y se imaginó a Samirah guardándose todo lo que tenía para decir, porque así era ella a veces. Y al chico descubriendo por su cuenta que había sido un torpe, y en consecuencia sintiéndose abochornado, más incómodo aún que en un primer momento.

Repentinamente, Alex deseaba haberse quedado aquel día en casa.

—Vendrá mañana después de clases, y al fin terminaremos con este infierno —concluyó.

A veces, Alex deseaba que Samirah aprendiera a relajarse un poco más, por lo menos antes de la universidad. Ya luego tendría tiempo de explotar de los nervios y el estrés.

—No pienso brindarle mi hospitalidad —fue la respuesta de Alex.

—Nunca te hubiera pedido algo así a ti.

Alex sonrió satisfecha. Le alegraba que su hermana le conociera lo suficiente como para que no le pidiera idioteces que nunca consideraría cumplir. Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y se durmió de inmediato.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al terminar la jornada escolar, Alex se sorprendió a si mismo al encontrarse caminando con Magnus y Samirah de vuelta a casa. Ellos vivían como a quince cuadras del edificio estudiantil, y rara vez se tomaban la molestia de ir o volver en transporte. Magnus dijo tampoco tener problema de caminar, así que marcharon casi en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Apenas llegaron, Samirah le dijo al chico que saque todo su material de estudio, sin haberle dado siquiera tiempo a tomar asiento. Tomaron lugar en el comedor, y el chido hizo caso sin quejarse. Alex vio por el rabillo del ojo que el muchacho esta vez sí traía material adecuado, y sonrió para sí, recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Entonces notó los ojos de Magnus sobre él, y se obligó a borrar aquella sonrisa de inmediato.

Carraspeó y buscó un paquete de galletas en la alacena de la cocina. Luego, fue a encerrarse a su cuarto, no sin antes haberles deseado suerte, pero en un sentido de burla. Samirah lo ignoró completamente, mientras que Magnus no tenía idea cómo reaccionar. Parecía molesto, aunque a su vez confundido. Alex llegó a la conclusión de que ese chico tenía que ser bastante lento, y no esperó mucho una respuesta para entonces poder marcharse.

Durante la tarde, solo salió al exterior de su habitación con la intención de buscar un vaso de zumo. Encontró a ambos muchachos muy concentrados en su tarea, y de hecho la única persona que separó sus ojos del libro y se fijó en su presencia fue Magnus. A propósito, no dejó de observarlo mientras se movía a cada lado. A Alex comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, así que en un momento se colocó en la entrada de la cocina, justo detrás de Samirah, y se lo quedó viendo directamente por un largo rato. El otro chico terminó por avergonzarse, y trató casi a toda costa de ignorarlo.

En un momento dado, Samirah se giró sobre el asiento y le dirigió la mirada más amenazadora que podía dar. Tuvo resultado: Alex chistó, y volvió a esconderse en su habitación.

Desde otro punto de vista, quizás parecía amable de su parte que se apartara para dejarlos solos para estudiar, pero el asunto no era así. Lo que Alex hacía era aprovechar que estaba solo en su habitación, algo que rara vez era posible teniendo en cuenta que le tocaba compartir con Samirah. No hizo nada más que acostarse y mirar al techo, y pensar quizás sobre donde había empezado su vida, y cuestionarse a dónde la terminaría llevando. No es que creyera que él era incapaz de hacer algo para cambiar su suerte, pero en ocasiones sentía que su vida era como un río, y este no dejaba de arrastrarlo en una sola dirección.

Estaba medio dormido cuando oyó risas en el comedor, y unos segundos después, a Magnus que se marchaba. Alex observó la hora junto a su cama, en la mesa de luz, y vio que eran más de las siete. ¿Tan tarde se había ido?

Alex salió de su cuarto, y observó a una Samirah sonriente, y mucho más relajada que el día anterior.

—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó Alex por curiosidad. Era extraño ver a su hermana de ese modo, ya que la mayoría del tiempo parecía estar estresada por algo.

—Pues bien —respondió animada—. Ya terminamos con todo el trabajo, incluso lo revisamos unas cuantas veces antes de darlo por finalizado.

—Les llevó mucho tiempo, supongo —dijo Alex, aun de pie junto a la puerta de su cuarto. Había algo que le inquietaba y le impedía relajarse tanto como su hermana.

—Oh, en realidad no tanto. Pero Magnus resultó ser muy amable, y me pidió disculpas por lo de ayer. Había estado algo ocupado, y no tuvo tiempo de ir a una biblioteca, y ese era el único material disponible en su casa.

Alex se cruzó de brazos, aún sin poder convencerse.

—¿Siquiera pudo buscar información por internet? —cuestionó.

Samirah negó con una mueca en el rostro.

—No tiene acceso, y está con una situación económica un tanto delicada.

Entonces Alex sopesó las palabras de su media hermana, y vio que la situación del chico debía ser bastante peculiar. Aun así, no podía permitirse sentir pena por él. Nunca lo hacía, y Samirah tampoco debía hacerlo.

—Cuando terminamos, le ofrecí una taza de té, y nos quedamos conversando un rato. Me pareció un chico bastante decente —agregó, por último.

—¿Decente? —repitió Alex, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva.

Vaya manera de calificar a la gente.

—Pues, es bastante tonto para algunas cosas, pero se nota que tiene una personalidad fuerte. Aunque hablando me pareció bastante maduro, y… Sí, pues, decente.

Alex no captaba la idea que Samirah trataba de transmitirle, para nada. Magnus le parecía un muchachito nervioso y torpe. ¿Dónde había demostrado ser todo lo que Samirah decía?

Se sintió bastante molesto al respecto. Y supuso que, si entonces se habían hecho amigos entre ambos, tendría que frecuentarlo más, en consecuencia. Quizás terminara espantándolo, igual que a todo el mundo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Samirah tras aquella pausa—. Creo que es algo parecido a ti.

Alex se rio. Una risa de verdad, pero que Samirah se tomó a mal, y con razón. Alex no la estaba tomando en serio, porque para él, no había tal comparación. Nadie podía tener la más pálida idea de lo que era ser sí mismo, y era mejor que nunca nadie le dijera que le comprendían cuando en realidad no podían hacerlo, o peor aún, que lo compadecían.

Creyó que Samirah entendía eso.

Pronto la abuela apareció junto a su marido, y con la ayuda de ambos hermanos, se pusieron a cocinar.

* * *

La amistad entre Magnus y Samirah avanzó más rápido de lo que Alex hubiera esperado. Y él/ella trataba de evitarlos a toda costa. No solían pasar tiempo en casa de los al-Abbah porque no querían que alguno de los abuelos malinterpretara su relación, aunque Alex comenzaba a sospechar que quizás había algo más entre ellos. Pasaban todos los recreos juntos, se veían después de clase para ir a Dios sabe dónde, y hasta incluso él había comenzado a sentarse detrás de ella, así que incluso hablaban cuando había tiempo libre en la clase.

Y no es que Alex estuviera con celos porque su hermana estaba menos tiempo con él/ella, pero había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba.

Un día en particular, Samirah le avisó a Alex que volviera a casa sin ella, y para su ya no tan gran sorpresa, al concluir las clases, ella y Magnus se fueron juntos fuera del edificio. No tuvo la mas mínima intención de averiguar o siquiera pensar a donde irían aquella vez. Y, aun así, no podía evitar hacerse una misma pregunta: ¿Acaso estaban saliendo?

No es que le hubiera interesado antes el tema, y menos en relación a él/ella; nunca se había interesado por alguien, y a su vez, nadie se había fijado en su persona. A pesar de eso, se había despertado su duda, más aún al tratarse de Samirah. Ambos tenían la misma edad, pero había pensado que ambos morirían solteros a su vez, sin tener una cita en sus vidas. Era una de esas cosas que creía que tendrían en común siempre.

Culpa de una mala coincidencia, Alex terminó resolviendo todas sus incógnitas mientras caminaba solo de regreso a su casa. Recorrió las calles de siempre, las del centro de la ciudad, y en un punto del trayecto, tuvo la mala idea de mirar justo dentro de un restaurante —el El Falafel de Fadlan—, y observó como justo cerca de él se encontraban sentados Magnus y Samirah. Ambos tomaban un café en las mesas del costado, cerca de la ventana. Entonces recordó a Samirah diciendo que Magnus no podía permitirse pagar ciertas cosas, y se preguntó si su hermana era idiota, o si era ella la que estaba pagando por todo.

Siguió su camino sin haber sido visto y con ganas de lanzar insultos al aire. Aún enojado al llegar, fue directo a la cama sin siquiera fijarse en los abuelos, y masculló varias cosas contra la almohada, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, Alex oyó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, y varios pasos por la habitación. Era obvio que era Samirah, pero Alex no quería ni verla, y fingió que seguía dormido.

—¿Alex? —Una pausa—. Alex, dice la abuela si tienes hambre. ¿Vas a levantarte?

Alex se removió en la cama y se giró para darle la espalda. No dio ninguna respuesta verbal que acompañara.

—¿No tienes hambre? —repitió, acercándose un poco más a él.

Comprendiendo que su hermana no estaba captando que él la ignoraba, decidió que entonces podía ser más directo con ella.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —dijo, de pronto tomando asiento en la cama y observándola fijamente—. ¿No te llenaste con tu cafecito de hace un rato?

Entonces Samirah abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Por supuesto que no lo había previsto: Estaba tan ensimismada en Magnus, que ni habría notado que había sido capaz de descubrirlos. La había tomado desprevenida. Pero su rostro terminó de transformarse en un segundo, con el ceño arrugado y una mirada por poco letal. A veces Samirah no era tan paciente, digamos.

—Oh, no puedo creerlo. ¿Estás molesta porque tome un café hoy? ¿O es acaso porque lo tome con Magnus?

Alex se levantó y salió de la cama, enfrentándola.

—Me molesta que salgas con un idiota que diga no tener dinero y te termine invitando un café. Samirah, de verdad —continuó—, te creía más lista. Oh, y no estoy molesta. Estoy molesto —la corrigió.

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos, displicente.

—¿Y quién dijo que él pagó los cafés?

Alex no podía creerlo. Estaba oyendo algo absurdo.

—¿Entonces gastaste el poco dinero que nos dan en ese tipo? ¿No me vives atrás con que debería guardármelo en vez de malgastarlo en mis cosas?

Alex decidió no quedarse con aquellas palabras dentro de él. Lo único que le hacía falta era que de pronto su hermana hubiera sido una hipócrita todo aquel tiempo.

Realmente no necesitaba más basura en su vida. Mucho menos decepciones.

—¿Ya acabaste? —dijo su hermana, de brazos cruzados y observándolo aún con cierta altanería.

A Alex le molestaba aquella mirada. Más que eso, le enfurecía. Quería que por una vez su hermana dejara de actuar como la reina de la razón. Él también tenía derecho a decirle un par de verdades.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, aunque quizás pudo haber agregado que tampoco debía comportarse como una madre con él.

—Bien, ¿y si te digo que ninguno de los dos tuvo que pagar por ello?

Alex primero creyó oír mal, pero repensando aquella frase, se dio cuenta que no: Había oído a la perfección.

—¿Estas diciéndome que se fueron sin pagar? —Samirah quiso apresurarse a frenarlo, pero él continuó con su idea—. Eso es muchísimo peor. ¿Con qué tipo de gente te juntas ahora?

Alex seguía hablando y soltando conjeturas de un segundo, mientras que Samirah lo chitaba a la vez que agitaba los brazos en su cara, tratando de hacerlo callar.

—¿Vas a dejar que te explique de una vez? —dijo en un grito. Con eso, finalmente pudo hacerle callar la boca—. Magnus me llevó a conocer el restaurante donde va a comenzar a trabajar. En realidad, no quería que se supiera porque podría traerle problemas en el colegio, pero esa es la verdad. Y los cafés que tomábamos nos los invito el dueño, ni los robamos, ni tampoco tuve que gastar. ¿Ya estas más tranquilo?

Alex se mantuvo sin saber que responder. Por supuesto nunca hubiera llegado a una conclusión así por su cuenta, así que estaba anonadado. Había hecho una escena por absolutamente nada. Se sintió ridiculizado, y se preguntó por qué no sabía callarse la boca. Aun así, había una parte de él que seguía molesta. Tal vez consigo mismo, quizás aun con ellos dos. Si bien no dudaba de lo que Samirah acababa de decirle, aquello no quitaba el hecho que ellos quizás estuvieran saliendo, o…

¿Y por qué estaba pensando en esa idiotez? No era problema suyo, así que, ¿qué importaba?

Alex volvió a tomar asiento en su cama, sin saber cómo escapar de aquella situación. Le hubiera encantado poder transformarse en algún insecto o algo así, y huir sin ser visto por nadie más. Era irónico que internamente se sintiera como uno.

Pero claro, algo así no era posible. Samirah le observó largo rato con ojo crítico, hasta que, de un momento a otro, sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, terminó prorrumpiendo en risas. Alex alzó sus ojos hasta ella, mucho más mudo que antes.

De acuerdo, estaba seguro de que su hermana acababa de enloquecer definitivamente, y eso que él le había advertido que debía relajarse de vez en cuando.

Entonces ella se sentó junto a su hermano, cortando con la carcajada, y colocando una mano en su hombro. Alex sintió el gesto un poco brusco, como si hubiera tratado de golpearlo disimuladamente. O tal vez buscaba que Alex se percatara de ello. Era difícil saber. De todas formas, Samirah terminó dedicándole una sonrisa, de esas que te hacen sospechar sobre lo que podría estar tramando su cabeza.

—Eres un idiota —dijo, y si bien era un insulto, no sonó tanto como tal. Lo dijo en un tono divertido, y hasta cariñoso—. Si tantos celos tienes de que seamos amigos con Magnus, entonces mañana mismo vas a acompañarnos.

—¿Qué? —saltó, preocupado—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy celoso? ¡Y mucho menos desperdiciaría tiempo con un par de imbéciles como ustedes!

Samirah rodó los ojos, acostumbrada a aquellas reacciones de su hermano. Aunque no lo supiera, ella le conocía bastante bien a veces.

—Claro que quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros —continuó ella, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alex—, somos  _cool_.

Fue el turno de Alex de reírse en aquel momento. Samirah también sonrió, apreciando a su hermano y su risa, que rara vez aparecía frente a ella.

—Además, Magnus necesita saber que lo estamos apoyando en esto —agregó Samirah, esa vez hablando con seriedad—. No lo demuestra, por supuesto, porque es parecido a ti en esas cosas.

—Ya estás otra vez con eso —dijo Alex, separándose de su abrazo.

Le inquietaba de más aquella comparación, que a su vez se repetía. Estaba seguro que su hermana hablaba disparates.

—Mañana te darás cuenta —dijo entonces, volviendo a ponerse de pie y tendiéndole la mano para que le imitara—. Deberíamos ir con la abuela de una vez, o nos va descuartizar cuando vea que la estamos haciendo esperar.

A Alex no le pareció exageración alguna ello, así que terminó por aceptar su mano, y fueron juntos hasta el comedor. Y si bien no dio ninguna respuesta definitiva a lo que harían el día siguiente, supo que Samirah le llevaría a rastras si terminaba negándose, así que no valía de muchas opciones.

Solo esperaba que aquel martirio pudiera terminar rápido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Alex fue a buscar su uniforme, notó que la falda estaba aún húmeda de la noche anterior que la había lavado. O, mejor dicho, estaba como si acabara de sacarla de un balde con agua.

Y aunque pareciera una idiotez, tuvo ganas de destrozar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, porque si bien podría tratarse de un detalle, para Alex aquello no significaba más que un día lleno de malentendidos que no dejarían de ser insufribles.

Aunque nunca lo hubiera expresado en voz alta, Alex dependía demasiado de la distinción de uniformes entre géneros. Claro que, en un mundo ideal, algo así no hubiera pasado. Todos tendrían la amabilidad de preguntarle qué pronombres usar antes de decir lo primero que se les ocurriera, sin preocuparse porque a él/ella le importara o no. Podía entender que había a quienes les daba igual su propio género, y que no se tomaran a mal lo que otros dijeran. Pero para Alex su identidad era muy valiosa como para dejar pasar errores así. Y le desquiciaba que la gente se dirigiera a su persona tirando a arriesgar, en vez de tomarse un segundo para preguntarle. Y por supuesto que lo había dejado en claro desde un principio, pero parecía que nadie se había molestado en oírle, o en siquiera hacerlo cuando ella se los repetía.

Tampoco pretendía que lo supieran de primera mano. Nunca nadie lo hacía, de hecho, ni su propia familia. Pero era algo delicado de lograr, por no decir que casi imposible.

Por eso se había vuelto tan indispensable el sistema del uniforme de varón o mujer. Porque le ahorraba de que la gente que sabía que nunca preguntaría primero, se arriesgara por el género equivocado. Y a su vez, a ella le ahorraba de las ganas de asesinar a cada uno de ellos, y podría tener un día más relajado de lo usual, quizás.

Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna otra falda, porque el otro uniforme que tenía era correspondiente al de varón, y nada más. No tenía dinero suficiente para gastar en otro par de uniformes para sí mismo.

Llevar la falda hecha sopa tampoco era una opción.

En un momento en que Samirah se levantó y paso al baño, quiso probarse qué tal le quedaba la falda de ella sin que se diera cuenta: Apenas había conseguido subirla hasta la cintura, y lo que era peor, no le cerraba el cierre de la misma.

Bien, ahora sus opciones eran ir con el pantalón, o ir semidesnuda a clases. Sabía que también tenía la opción de faltar, pero comenzó a parecerle un poco extremo.

De hecho, ¿no estaba llevando las cosas a un punto innecesario? Mejor dicho, todo aquel hilo de pensamientos no era propio de ella. Hablaba como si no fuera ella misma quien fuera la primera en pararse delante de todos a decir quién era, y remarcárselos siempre que era necesario.

¿Y qué si tenía que gritarlo nuevamente delante de todos? Claro que era un fastidio. Claro que quería algo mejor para su vida diaria, y que hubiese preferido vivir en aquel mundo ideal dentro de su cabeza, donde todos eran respetuosos con ella y cada persona de su misma condición. Pero entendía que las cosas no eran así, que debía enfrentarse con idiotas diariamente, y pues era lo que le tocaba.

Sin embargo, aquel día sencillamente no estaba con ganas. No se sentía con ganas de pelearse, ni discutir, ni despotricar, aunque sabía que igual iba a hacerlo. Supo que no tenía más opción que usar aquellos estúpidos pantalones, y los maldijo internamente, no solo a ellos, sino también a su falda, y a la cisheteronormatividad que la rodeaba en su vida.

Samirah no había sido testigo de la pequeña crisis que Alex acababa de sufrir en un lapso de segundos, así que cuando la vio salir del cuarto llevando puesto el pantalón, la miró a los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Así que hoy eres «él»?

Samirah era la única con la gentileza de preguntar. Aun así, le había molestado que hiciera la pregunta con total seguridad de que recibiría un «sí» por respuesta.

—No —respondió ella a secas—. Y por favor, usa «ella» y pronombres femeninos el día de hoy —agregó con voz fría, enfurruñada.

Samirah la observó desconcertada, y era claro que iba a decir algo, pero Alex se quedó con un silencio tal que le hizo saber que prefería no recibir demasiadas preguntas al respecto.

Samirah exhaló aire, y se rascó la nuca, aún confundido, pero decidiendo ser comprensiva.

—De acuerdo. Es hora de ir yendo.

Ambas se pusieron en marcha, Samirah aún con sueño, y Alex cargando todo el odio posible consigo.

Cuando llegaron a clase, ella decidió que ese día debía ser invisible. Bien, era cierto que sus compañeros apenas se fijaban en ella, y si lo hacían era solo para hablar mal de ella a sus espaldas, pero de vez en cuando era inevitable el contacto con otros cuando, ya sabes, se vive en sociedad. Tal vez tendrían la amabilidad de hablar de ella con términos neutros frente a la duda, aunque tampoco le agradaran del todo. Pero de quien más esperaba ese tipo de errores era de sus profesores. Ninguno se interesaba lo suficiente en quién era, y a eso ella le parecía una verdadera falta para su profesión, pero claro, no es como si pudiera hacérselos saber sin quedar como una maleducada ella. Se decían ser adultos responsables, tenían una profesión cuya prioridad era la enseñanza en los menores y, sin embargo, no respetaban la identidad de uno de sus alumnos, ni mucho menos la hacían respetar.

Además, cada vez que se le comenzaba a ir un poco la boca, Samirah la frenaba enseguida. Eran demasiados problemas en los que se había metido, y lo sabía.

Caminó queriendo esconder la mitad inferior de su cuerpo de los demás, pero sabía que no era posible.

Entonces notó algo que la alteró sin que pudiera prevenirlo: Magnus estaba ya en su asiento, la mesa detrás a la de Samirah, en diagonal a la de Alex.

¿Por qué este chico las miraba a ambas, cuando Alex solo quería desaparecer? Recordó que aquel día debía pasar tiempo de caridad junto a él y su hermana por la tarde, y aquello solo consiguió irritarla aún más.

Nuevamente, tuvo que recordarse que ella era más que eso. Que hacía tiempo había decidido dejar de esconderse. Se había hecho la promesa de mostrarse como era, y al que no le gustara, pues bien, tendría que acostumbrarse como fuera.

Haría que a todos les quedara fundido en la cabeza si era necesario.

Tomó asiento, y no ignoró a Magnus cuando este se dirigió a ambas de forma educada.

—Buenos días.

—Hey —Samirah sonrió, complacida.

«Son unos tortolos», pensó Alex, asqueada.

—Oye, ¿podemos volver hoy al restaurante, pero con Alex en esta ocasión? Quiero que conozca donde estás trabajando.

—¡Shh! —Magnus la hizo callar rápido, llevando sus manos delante de la cara de Samirah. Se había puesto rojo y parecía muy alterado de repente.

Alex recordó lo que Samirah le había explicado el día anterior: Tenían la idea de mantenerlo en secreto, porque no querían que aquello le trajera problemas en su escuela.

Y allí estaba ella, hablando del asunto como si nada en medio del salón de clases.

A pesar de eso, Samirah movió la mano de arriba abajo, restándole importancia.

—Con todo el ruido que hay, estoy segura de que apenas pudiste oírme.

Era cierto, pero a Magnus no le hacía gracia. Y si bien Alex podía entenderlo, estaba del lado de su hermana. Además, dudaba de que a alguien le interesara sus temas de conversación. No es como si fueran el grupo más popular de la clase.

Ambas se quedaron un rato en silencio, analizando la expresión del chico rubio. Aún parecía algo contrariado, y Alex comenzó a sospechar de su reacción.

—¿Entonces? —insistió su hermana—. ¿Te parece bien si vamos?

Claro que Magnus no dijo que sí inmediatamente. De hecho, tuvo que meditarlo antes de dar una respuesta no muy convincente.

—Pues… ¿las dos?

De acuerdo, si Alex pensaba que su día había empezado mal y su humor no podría empeorar, pues se había equivocado. Porque definitivamente no esperaba que las cosas resultaran de esa manera. Bien, en un principio, ella no tenía intenciones de ir al estúpido restaurante donde trabajaba el despistado de Magnus Chase. Pero había pensado en hacer el esfuerzo por su hermana después de aquella metida de pata. Lo único que no había tenido en cuenta, era la posibilidad de que Magnus dijera que no.

¿Entonces ella le caía mal, después de todo?

Bueno, no había sido muy agradable con él, si lo meditaba.

Pero había tenido la suficiente amabilidad para aceptarlo dentro de su casa. ¿Verdad?

A Alex no le importaba si le caía bien a la gente o no. Pero esto de alguna manera la molestaba. De hecho, descubrió que Magnus era bastante irritante en su manera de ser, aunque aún no lo conociera lo suficiente.

Supuso entonces que el chico estaría pensando que tres serían multitud. Es decir, si estaba saliendo con Samirah, o si aún no habían llegado a ese punto, por supuesto que ella sería una molestia al acompañarlos.

Alex sonrió maliciosamente.

Ya que se había mentalizado en salir con ellos dos, pues, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Podría poner a prueba al muchacho, de paso.

—Samirah me lo contó todo ayer —agregó ella entonces, aun sonriendo—. Debe ser un lugar muy bonito, ¿verdad?

Magnus seguía sin parecer muy convencido. La miraba ahora con cierta desconfianza, aunque había un rubor en su rostro que no podía descifrar. ¿Sería que estaba enojado? En tal caso, le daba igual. Haría lo que se le diera la gana. Si a él le afectaba, pues qué lástima.

—De acuerdo —respondió finalmente, resignado—. Pero no podré quedarme a charlar con ustedes. Hoy empiezo una hora antes. ¿Estarán bien?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Samirah, ignorando toda la tensión de hace unos segundos. ¿Se había percatado al menos?

Alex miró sonriente a su compañero. El muchacho desvió su atención de ella, o eso fingió. Apoyó su mejilla sobre su puño, con el rostro girado hacia el otro lado.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo fuera a saber, Alex se estaba garantizando un gran rato de diversión para aquel día.

Hasta que se percató de algo que no había hecho unos minutos atrás.

¿Acaso Magnus había dicho «las dos»? ¿«Las»?

Observó al muchacho, que aún se esforzaba por ignorar a ambas hermanas.

¿Acaso había sido una coincidencia? ¿O él lo había notado por su cuenta?

* * *

Para su propia fortuna, aquel día ninguno de los profesores tuvo que dirigirse a ella a lo largo de la clase, y supo que todo aquel lío en su cabeza había sido completamente innecesario.

Al salir, siguieron con lo acordado, y los tres caminaron las mismas calles que diariamente los llevaban en dirección a casa de Alex y Samirah, con la diferencia de que hoy debían detenerse antes.

Si bien El Falafel de Fadlan no se encontraba en la avenida principal, estaba sobre una de las calles que la cortaba. Boston era mucho más movido de lo que Alex había pensado antes de mudarse allí, sin embargo, no podía compararse a la locura que era Nueva York. Era la hora más movida del día, por lo que Magnus les advirtió que quizás tuvieran que estar un momento paradas hasta que se desocupara alguna mesa. Alex creyó que el comentario no era más que para desanimarlas, así que respondió que no habría problema, ya que de igual forma quería conocer el sitio. El muchacho ocultó su reacción de ella, pero Alex tenía garantizado que lo estaba fastidiando.

Sin embargo, al llegar, notaron que el sitio aún no estaba completamente lleno, así que tomaron asiento en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana, hacia donde Alex miraba la mayoría del tiempo. Admitía que la apariencia del lugar era entrañable: Podía ser visto como un sitio bastante tradicional, pero con un toque relajado e incluso rústico que le daba esa calidez necesaria. Las paredes de color hueso estaban llenas de lámparas arabescas, alfombras, y las sillas tenían los almohadones más cómodos sobre los que Alex se había sentado. Todos los muebles eran de madera de algarrobo, y había un espacio en el centro del salón donde se hallaba la barra. A pesar de todos los detalles que pudieran observarse, Alex podía decir que el lugar tenía su toque sofisticado. Además, se notaba que los precios no estaban pensados para un público que incluyera estudiantes de una escuela pública. Aun así, trató de ignorar la obvia diferencia económica y social entre ella y el resto de los clientes de aquel lugar. No tenía que olvidarse que era una invitada especial, tampoco. De igual forma, tampoco pretendía abusar. Tan solo divertirse un rato con el pretendiente o pareja de su hermana.

El muchacho no tomó asiento junto a ella. Les preguntó si querían algo para tomar, pero ambas pidieron solo vasos con agua. Él dijo que uno de sus compañeros pronto alcanzaría sus vasos a la mesa, mientras él debía apurarse para cambiarse y fichar para empezar su jornada.

Ambas hermanas estuvieron calladas. Samirah había tomado la carta para husmear los distintos platos, promociones y precios. Iba a comentarle algo a Alex justo en el momento en que un muchacho un poco mayor a ellas se aproximaba con el uniforme de mozo, y dos vasos de agua en una bandeja.

—Buenos días, señoritas —dijo él entonces, sonriendo cortésmente a ambas.

El chico era lindo. Tal vez no era del tipo de Alex, pero había hechos que no podían negarse. Llevaba el cabello engominado, de color negro, y sonreía de modo contagioso.

Samirah abrió los ojos como nunca antes Alex había presenciado, y notó que, a pesar de su piel morena, se remarcaba un tono carmesí en sus mejillas. La chica comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con su hiyab mientras trataba de devolverle una sonrisa dentro de todo natural, y balbuceaba algo que ninguno de los dos había entendido.

Algo hizo un click en la cabeza de Alex.

Ahora entendía el entusiasmo de la chica por volver al restaurante. Quizás, al final de todo, Samirah había sido sincera al negar su relación romántica con Magnus Chase.

—Magnus me dijo que solo querían un poco de agua —dijo depositando los vasos en la mesa—, pero no me molestaría prepararles un café si así lo prefieren, o traerles algo para comer.

Mierda, el muchacho era realmente educado. Alex se preguntó si sería así siempre, o si solo guardaba las formas por su empleo. De todas maneras, para ser tan joven, aquella característica del compañero de Magnus la hizo sentir un poco inferior. Si bien no era una niña de diez años, era una sensación común que a veces enfrentaba la gente al conocer a alguien mucho más maduro.

Samirah, por su lado, estaba embelesada. Para Alex aquello tenía más sentido. Magnus tenía una personalidad un tanto particular, y le había hecho plantearse qué había visto su hermana en él para tenerlo en cuenta como algo más que un amigo. En cambio, este chico, pues, sí se ajustaba a la idea del «chico ideal» de Samirah.

—Por ahora estamos bien —dijo Alex, rompiendo con el trance de su hermana y trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad—. Gracias.

El chico asintió y fue a atender otra mesa, donde una pareja de gente mayor pedía un café para cada uno, y preguntaban por el periódico.

Samirah no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero había algo inocente en su mirada. Y una timidez más que visible. Entendió que su hermana era aún demasiado inexperta en esos temas, al igual que ella, lo cual le dio algo de consuelo, debía admitir.

—Supongo que fue Amir quien les alcanzó el agua, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz, tomando a ambas desprevenidas.

Alex miró a su costado y observó a Magnus de pie junto a ellas, con el uniforme de mozo igual al del muchacho de antes. Llevaba una camisa blanca bien planchada, junto a un chaleco negro y un pantalón del mismo color; zapatos lustrados, y el cabello recogido en una coleta, aunque varios mechones rubios se escapaban y caían a ambos costados del rostro.

Alex se quedó un momento sin habla. Si bien había visto al chico con atuendos más casuales y el horrible uniforme escolar, verlo vestido de aquella manera le había sorprendido con creces. Estaba… Sí, bueno, estaba bien.

De pronto recordó que tenía un vaso con agua delante suyo, y tomó hasta casi el fondo para tratar de ignorarlo.

Samirah no lo miraba igual que a Amir, por supuesto. De pronto se había vuelto todo tan claro como el agua. Hasta Magnus era consciente de lo cohibida que estaba la muchacha por su compañero. Era más que evidente que lo que había entre ellos no era más que una sencilla amistad que solo iba fortaleciéndose.

—¿No se lo pediste tú? —preguntó Samirah, cubriéndose la mitad inferior del rostro con sus manos. Estaba actuando de forma muy aniñada, Alex no estaba acostumbrada a aquella faceta suya, pero en parte le divertía.

—Se lo pedí a los chicos en general —explicó—, pero supuse que vendría él. Ayer me comentó que le agradaste.

El rostro de Samirah enrojeció aún más que antes al oír aquello, y Alex pudo ver como la chica estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la vergüenza. Se adelantó a pisarla por debajo de la mesa, pero Samirah no disimuló el dolor y soltó un «¡Auch!» tan alto que Magnus se sobresaltó. Finalmente, los ojos del muchacho se encontraron con los de Alex. Ella pudo percibir algo extraño en su mirada. Parecía aterrado, aunque en su rostro había cierto rubor apenas visible. ¿Estaría enojado, acaso?

El contacto visual se rompió tan pronto como se había formado. Ambos desviaron su atención a Samirah, quien los observaba con curiosidad. Alzaba una ceja con atención, pero se mantenía en silencio.

—Mejor voy a refrescarme —anunció Samirah entonces. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el fondo, evitando acercarse a Amir en el trayecto.

Magnus se quedó aún de pie, claramente incómodo. Alex recordó que su razón para ir era solo para fastidiarlo a él e interrumpir su momento con Samirah, pero al enterarse de la verdadera situación, comprendió que ya no tenía motivos para estar ahí. Sin embargo, no podía marcharse como si nada. Luego tendría que soportar a Samirah más que enojada si llegaba a abandonarla.

Robó la carta que ella había estado leyendo, y fingió observar el menú, esperando a que Magnus se marchara.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, el muchacho tomó asiento donde Samirah había estado segundos atrás. Sin pedir permiso, puso la mano sobre el menú, obligando a Alex a dejarlo apoyado sobre la mesa, y comenzó a señalar distintas opciones en él.

—Samirah dijo que, si tuviera que pedir algo de aquí, sería el uzzi, que es un arroz con especias, acompañado con almendras y pollo. La verdad tiene buena pinta, pero hasta ahora no probé más que el falafel, que es el mejor descubrimiento de la vida —comentó, aunque Alex no había soltado ni una sola palabra—. ¿Hay algo que no puedas comer? ¿Eres vegetariana o algo así?

Alex lo miró fijamente. El muchacho le devolvió la mirada largo rato, serio. No parecía el muchachito nervioso que había cruzado la puerta de su casa la última vez. Tal vez porque estaba en su territorio esta vez. Le tocaba a Alex ser la que jugaba de visitante.

Además, el uniforme le hacía tenerle un poco más de respeto, por alguna razón. Al muchacho le sentaba tanto la elegancia como su aspecto descuidado, pero el cabello atado tenía algo extrañamente hipnotizador.

Aun así, no era una idea que fuera a expresar en voz alta. Y claro que lo veía desde un punto de vista objetivo. Nada más.

De todas formas, había algo que no había podido obviar en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —soltó de pronto.

Magnus parpadeó, confundido. Alex se aclaró la garganta, y se dio cuenta de que había hablado casi sin pensar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él.

Alex dudó. Se preguntó si luego no se arrepentiría de explicarle lo que pasaba por su mente, pero la curiosidad la venció en aquella ocasión.

—Esta mañana Samirah pensó que hoy era chico. Ya sabes, por la ropa que traigo —le contó, mirándole a los ojos—. Pero tú supiste que era chica desde que me saludaste, sin que nadie te dijera nada, ni una pista. Así que, dime, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Magnus se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Podía ver que la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, así como sus intenciones de saber cómo había descubierto su género aquel día.

Entonces recordó que el muchacho nunca se había equivocado cada vez que debía usar pronombres o al dirigirse a ella como chico o chica. ¿Acaso antes había sido más precavido? ¿Hacía cómo su abuela, y esperaba que se refiriera a sí misma de un modo u otro? ¿O acaso le preguntaba a Samirah en secreto, cuando no se daba cuenta?

El muchacho terminó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Para serte honesto, no lo sé —respondió, mientras su ceño se arrugaba y meditaba por primera vez aquello—. O mejor dicho, simplemente lo sé, supongo. ¿Es importante?

—Por supuesto que sí —soltó Alex, molesta.

Magnus se quedó tieso en su asiento, ahora sin palabras. No había podido prever que sus palabras fueran a ofender a Alex, pero así había sido, según su reacción.

Y es que Magnus no podía ponerse en su lugar en aquel momento, pero para Alex era exasperante. Tuvo que pasarse la vida soportando las confusiones y errores de otros. Lo mínimo que pedía era que al menos le preguntaran. Pero con él de pronto no era necesario, porque por alguna razón fuera de la comprensión de ambos, ¿él sencillamente lo sabía siempre?

¿Qué clase de broma absurda era esta?

Alex se puso de pie, con ganas de marcharse. Pero Magnus la frenó colocándose también de pie, delante suyo.

—Espera, espera, no era mi intención…

Pero Alex era un ser que estallaba demasiado rápido. Virtud, defecto. Le daba igual. Esa era su forma de ser, y si los demás no la dejaban ser, pues ya dejaba de ser asunto suyo.

—¿Ya te marchas? —preguntó Amir, quien pasaba precisamente junto a ellos en aquel momento. Le sonreía con amabilidad, sin haberse enterado de la pequeña conversación entre ellos.

—Sí —respondió Alex, tomando su mochila de la silla y colocándosela en la espalda.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Samirah también se apareció de pronto, secándose las manos en su camisa. En un principio no se había percatado de su cercanía con Amir, porque estaba demasiado absorta con la escena desarrollándose delante suyo.

—Oh, pero si prefieren quedarse, no hay problema —agregó Amir, mirando confuso a ambas hermanas. Comprendió entonces que Magnus había tenido algo que ver en eso, porque lo miraba con cierta intensidad, y la clara pregunta en sus ojos: «¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?»

Alex no se puso a dar explicaciones.

Salió del restaurante sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie más, y siguió la ruta de siempre, en dirección a su departamento.

A las pocas cuadras, Samirah consiguió alcanzarle, algo agitada, pero más bien molesta.

—¡Alex! —gritó en su oído, mientras se acomodaba el hiyab que se había desacomodado en su apuro, y trataba de mantener el mismo paso que ella—. ¿Puedes decirme qué acaba de ocurrir?

Alex no bajó el ritmo. Estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para siquiera tenerle algo de consideración a su media hermana.

—No voy a hablar del tema —fue todo lo que dijo.

Samirah supo que no tenía sentido intentarlo. Se quedó de pie, para recuperar el aliento, observando como Alex seguía avanzando a toda prisa, alejándose de ella, del restaurante, y de Magnus Chase, a quien no le había quedado más opción que quedarse en el local, atendiendo a los clientes que habían estado esperando ser atendidos.

«—¿Es importante?»

Alex avanzó aún más rápido.

Como si ella no fuera importante, pensó.

* * *

Tras aquel suceso, los días de clases fueron mucho más tensos de lo común. Ya de por sí Alex era conocido por tener pocas pulgas, pero desde entonces, parecía no tener paciencia para nada.

Si Magnus se dirigía a él, lo ignoraba, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Cuando Samirah trataba de tocar el tema, él decía que no quería hablar sobre eso, o que no era asunto suyo. Si habían hecho un avance en su relación como hermanos, pues ahora volvían a dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

De hecho, Samirah ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Magnus como antes lo había hecho. Alex lo había notado, por supuesto, pero no le dio importancia. Si ellos preferían mantener la distancia, era decisión de ambos. Él no los había forzado a tomar ningún tipo de decisión.

Y Alex tenía pensado mantener las cosas de aquella manera, pero claro, la vida siempre era imprevisible.

Las bajas temperaturas del invierno habían puesto a Samirah en cama bajo orden del médico. El primer día que se ausentó a clases, se encargó de hablar con los maestros, tomar notas para ella, y explicarle a en casa los ejercicios y textos que necesitaban ser comentados.

Al segundo día, Magnus no pudo evitar preguntarle por ella.

Como siempre, se había sentado en la silla que estaba en diagonal a su mesa, detrás suyo. Le había llamado por su nombre, pero como le ignoraba, colocó su mano en su hombro, obligándolo a voltearse.

—No me toques —dijo al voltear, furioso.

Magnus no se dejó intimidar. Después de todo, se trataba de su amiga. Aunque Alex no estaba dispuesto a aflojar tan fácilmente su postura.

—Entonces no me ignores —respondió, desafiante.

Estaban en medio de una clase. Se suponía que resolvían deberes de matemáticas, pero el chico había preferido insistir cuando sabía que no podía irse y dejarle hablando solo.

Consideró decirle al profesor, pero el sujeto era un imbécil, a decir verdad, así que seguramente no le ayudara en nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿No es obvio? Quiero saber qué pasa con Samirah. Desde ayer que no viene, y ya de por sí es raro que falte un solo día a clases.

El chico lucía verdaderamente preocupado. A Alex no le sorprendía. Después de todo, se habían hecho amigos en aquel tiempo. Quizás no estuvieran enamorados, según Samirah, pero claro que no iba a ignorar una cosa así.

Aun así, a Alex no dejaba de molestarle.

—Está haciendo reposo en casa —dijo volteándose, por lo que a Magnus le costó oír lo que decía—. Es solo una gripe. Pero tiene que descansar.

El muchacho se recompuso. Había estado bastante nervioso hasta aquel momento. Para colmo, Alex no lo había ayudado a calmar ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Si Alex creía que con eso iba a liberarse de él, pues se iba a decepcionar.

Magnus se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

—Hoy iré contigo a tu casa. Y pasaré a visitar a Samirah —le informó, sin darle más opciones—. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿No tienes que trabajar? —preguntó Alex, turbado. La ira comenzaba a ir creciendo en su interior.

—Hoy no —fue todo lo que dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Alex iba a protestar, pero entonces el profesor se apareció de pie junto a él, y sin mirarlo supo que este tenía su vista fija en ellos dos. Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Magnus, y antes de poder explicarle que había sido todo culpa de él, el profesor les dijo que ni se les ocurriera abrir la boca o tendrían que ir a seguir conversando en la dirección. Por supuesto, a Alex no le quedó más alternativa que obedecer. No podía volver a ver al director, al menos no por haber causado problemas.

El resto de las horas Alex trató de ignorar a Magnus lo máximo posible, pero no pudo ignorarlo cuando este se acercó a él al finalizar la jornada, y se puso a caminar a su lado en dirección a su casa.

Las primeras cuadras las caminaron en un silencio absoluto. Al poco tiempo, parecía que Magnus no había sido capaz de soportar tanta tensión entre ambos, por lo que se vio obligado a romper con ella.

—¿Seguro que Samirah está bien? —preguntó. Alex giró el rostro, desafiante. El muchacho se sintió incómodo por sus ojos gélidos, por lo que decidió reformular la frase—. Es decir, ¿seguro que no es nada grave? Me parece raro que falte más de un día.

Alex no podía creer que le estuviera preguntando nuevamente algo que ya había respondido. ¿Acaso no confiaba en lo que le decía?

—Ya te lo aclaré —continuó, con voz perezosa—. Está con gripe. No es nada, pero si no hace reposo no se recuperará. Ya la vio un doctor. Puedes relajarte.

Ambos volvieron a compartir un rato sin decir nada, aunque Alex podía notar por el rabillo del ojo que Magnus se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no volver a preguntar.

Aparentemente, no había hecho mucho esfuerzo.

—Pero estás seguro, ¿no?

Alex estuvo a punto de partirle su mochila en la cara, pero terminó sujetando con fuerza de las tiras, y logró contenerse de hacer algo que pudiera considerarse… violento.

—Escucha, si vas a poner en duda cada cosa que diga…

—No es eso —se apresuró a explicar Magnus, pero aun así Alex no le dejó continuar.

—Mira, entiendo que estés preocupado por Samirah. Pero esta idiotez ya me está hartando. De verdad, van a hacer que vuelva a creer que ustedes dos están saliendo.

Apenas soltó esas palabras, Alex supo que había cometido un error.

No de esos errores que causan estragos en tu vida, donde hieres a alguien o sencillamente la cagas. Era uno de esos errores que te dejan en evidencia. De los que te humillan. Y Alex había pasado por demasiadas humillaciones como para soportar una más causada por su propia idiotez.

Magnus se quedó de pie, deteniendo el paso.

Sí, Alex supo que no debió haber dicho eso.

Los ojos de Magnus le observaban, aunque parecía estar viajando en alguna nube, en lo alto con sus pensamientos. Pero entonces sus pies volvieron a pisar tierra firme, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la esquina de sus labios. Diablos, ahí estaba. El tipo de situaciones que Alex estaba buscando evitar.

—¿De verdad creíste eso?

Alex no sabía dónde meterse. Deseaba convertirse en un avestruz y esconder su cabeza en la tierra. Pero pensándolo bien, no hacía falta transformarse en un animal para hacer tal cosa. Aun así, no lo hizo. Aunque se sintió muy tentado.

—Tal vez.

Magnus seguía con su sonrisita misteriosa. A Alex volvía a sacarlo de quicio. ¿Quién se creía burlándose de él de esa manera?

Magnus volvió a retomar el paso, y Alex dejó que se adelantara para poder caminar un par de pasos detrás. No tenía deseos de sentirse observado mientras se daba aquella conversación.

—¿Es por eso que te caigo mal? —preguntó entonces, tomándolo desprevenido.

—¿Qué?

Alex se hubiera quedado tieso de no ser porque no quería hacer aún más obvio lo desprevenido que lo había tomado aquello. Bien, Alex estaba acostumbrado a ser él la persona que iba de frente. De ninguna manera hubiera esperado una actitud similar por parte de Magnus Chase. Siempre había creído que debía ser algún cobarde, igual que aquellos compañeros de clase que lo único que hacían era hablar a sus espaldas; nunca haciéndole frente. Siendo franco.

Magnus acomodó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. No parecía tenso al respecto. Se mostró con una actitud más bien relajada. Como si finalmente toda aquella tensión que había entre ambos estuviera comenzando a disiparse. Aunque Alex no lo veía tan así.

—Eres tan solo un hermano preocupado por los idiotas que puedan estar atrás de tu hermana, ¿verdad?

Alex no fue capaz de responder de inmediato.

Claro que no se consideraba un hermano sobreprotector. Pero había cosas que no tenía ganas de tolerar. Mucho menos si una de ellas implicaba ver a su hermana sufrir por algún imbécil. Lo cual, hasta ahora, no había ocurrido gracias a su nulo historial con muchachos.

Tampoco se había considerado nunca alguien celoso. Pero era verdad que no le agradaba la idea de ver a alguno de los idiotas de sus compañeros cerca de ella. Le ponía nervioso imaginarse a alguien así a su lado.

Sin embargo, su mente se desvió de aquella idea y volvió a lo que Magnus había dicho.

Hermano.

En masculino.

Otra vez, lo volvía a hacer.

Tan solo asintió con su cabeza, distraído por el nuevo hilo de pensamientos a donde estos lo dirigían. Si Magnus se percató de su nueva ausencia, no dijo nada al respecto.

Pronto llegaron al departamento de Alex. El muchacho abrió la puerta, esperando un silencio total, pero para su sorpresa, sus dos abuelos estaban ahí, viendo la televisión a todo volumen.

Ambos se veían muy tranquilos. Usualmente, cada vez que Samirah enfermaba, se volvían locos ante la más mínima fiebre y salían corriendo al hospital o a llamar una ambulancia. Sin exagerar. Alex rara vez se enfermaba, así que no podía recordar qué tipo de reacción tenían con él. Pero estaba casi seguro de que era una muy similar.

Verlos con tal paz le dio la pista de que entonces Samirah debía estar mucho mejor.

—Oh, hola Alex —saludó el abuelo al verles entrar.

—Llegaste temprano —mencionó su esposa, y se levantaron para saludar—, tú eres Magnus, ¿verdad?

El muchacho asintió, algo avergonzado. Se acercó a saludarlos con la mano, muy correcto y tal.

Alex quiso rodar los ojos.

—Es un placer —dijo el joven, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Quería ver cómo estaba Samirah, si no es mucha molestia.

Ambos asintieron, comprensivos.

—Nos alegra que los amigos de Samirah se preocupen por ella —dijo el hombre, bastante contento de verlo—. De todas formas, ella está mejor. Pero sigue descansando en su cuarto. Pueden pasar —les informó.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo el muchacho. Alex lo acompañó hasta la habitación, y golpeó antes de entrar. Pudo oír un débil «pasa» de Samirah antes de abrir la puerta.

Samirah estaba sentada en su cama, con la espalda apoyada a la pared y el cabello recogido, aunque desprolijo. No llevaba su hiyab puesto, pero apenas vio que los chicos ingresaban, se lo acomodó rápidamente en la cabeza.

—Debiste haberme avisado que ibas a venir —protestó, aunque la voz delataba que había estado enferma, y no sonaba tan amenazante como siempre.

—No estaba seguro de que Alex me dejara venir —confesó él, con honestidad. Miró al hermano de Samirah, encogiéndose de hombros. El muchacho lo ignoró mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la cama y buscaba ropa para cambiarse el uniforme.

Por su lado, Magnus se sentó junto a Samirah, y comenzó una pequeña charla trivial entre ellos. Antes de salir del cuarto, pudo oír cómo este le decía que debía reponerse para poder visitar a Amir.

Alex se cambió en el baño, dejó el uniforme en la cesta de ropa sucia, y les dijo a sus abuelos que se iba a pasear un rato. Ambos lo miraron preocupados, ¿o tal vez un poco decepcionados? Le dijeron que tuviera cuidado y que no volviera tarde.

Era una lástima que pensaran que Alex tendría en cuenta el consejo, cuando su intención era llegar lo más tarde posible.

Cuando volvió muchas horas más tarde, no lo regañaron. Ya era de noche y había pasado todo el día tirado en el césped, en un parque que se encontraba a unas diez cuadras de donde vivían. Por suerte aquel día no había mucha gente en el lugar. Los fines de semana solía llenarse de puestitos de artesanías y comida rápida, por lo que una mayor cantidad de personas concurría al lugar.

Se estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto cuando entonces la abuela le llamó y le preguntó si, ya que apenas había llegado, podría acompañar a Magnus a indicarle donde era la parada del bus que tenía que tomar para volver a casa.

Alex quiso maldecir a su mala suerte en aquel momento. Se había ausentado para no tener que soportar a nadie, y ahora debía hacer de guía turístico para él.

En ese preciso instante Magnus salía de la habitación. Samirah estaba de pie detrás de él, y se despidieron entre ellos, y luego Magnus saludó al resto.

Cuando iba a ser el turno de Alex, este solo se limitó a abrir la puerta y hacerle seña de que saliera. El muchacho pensó que estaba siendo maleducado con él, así que cruzó el umbral de mala gana. Sin embargo, cuando Alex salió y fue a acompañarlo hacia las escaleras, él quedó estático.

—¿No vas a apurarte? —preguntó Alex, dejando en claro que era algo que estaba haciendo por obligación.

Magnus apuró el paso y comenzaron a descender escalón por escalón.

—¿Por qué no usamos el ascensor? —sugirió Magnus, aunque seguía el paso de Alex sin parar.

—Porque no me gustan los ascensores —dijo él en respuesta. A Magnus le llamó la atención aquello, pero prefirió no preguntar al respecto. Alex no se veía de humor.

—¿Cómo hiciste la última vez para volverte? —preguntó Alex cuando estuvieron ya fuera del edificio.

A Magnus le hizo gracia que no hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo por mostrarse un poco más simpático o tolerable. Pero también le irritaba.

—Me volví caminando y terminé llegando a mi casa tardísimo. Mis tíos se preocuparon por mí. No fue agradable en general. La segunda vez tomé un bus que no me llevaba.

Alex se atragantó con su propia risa. Se llevó las manos a la boca, pero había sido tarde, porque sintió los ojos de Magnus clavados sobre él, aunque en vez de enojado, parecía más bien divertido al respecto.

—Eres un desastre —sentenció Alex, caminando con paso tranquilo, sin apuro en aquel momento.

—Discúlpame por no ser un  _GPS_  humano, ¿sí? —mencionó el muchacho, afectado ligeramente por aquellas palabras.

Guardaron un rato de silencio mientras que llegaban a la parada del bus. Magnus dijo que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que podía tomar aquel la última vez. Había terminado subiéndose al primero que había visto, esperando que, por lo menos, le alcanzara unas cuantas cuadras, pero en la primera esquina había doblado hacia el oeste, alejándolo de su destino. Cuando notó que no iba a retomar la dirección al norte, se bajó y tuvo que preguntar a varios vecinos hasta dar con uno que le dijera cómo hacer para ir a su casa desde ahí.

—¿Le has avisado a tus tíos que venías hoy aquí? —preguntó Alex, no sin antes haberse partido de la risa con el relato de Magnus, por supuesto.

—En realidad no, pero saben que a veces vengo aquí, así que espero que lo hayan supuesto —mencionó, tratando de sonar casual. Sin embargo, era evidente que la idea de que ellos estuvieran preocupados también lo afectaba a él.

Magnus recordó a Samirah decir que ambos tenían mucho que ver entre sí, o algo parecido.

Pero Alex era más egoísta cuando se trataba de cosas así. Prefería andar sin preocupaciones, aunque trataba de ahorrarse varios problemas siempre y cuando le fuera posible.

Se había quedado con algo que mencionó Magnus, que claramente había llamado su atención.

Estuvo a punto de frenarse de lo que iba a decir, pero en ocasiones la curiosidad era más fuerte.

—¿Entonces vives con tus tíos? —cuestionó, sin atreverse a mirarle.

Para su sorpresa, Magnus se tomó su tiempo hasta que pudo responder. Alex se preguntó si acaso no había dicho algo que quizás no debía.

—Son mis tutores, Hearthstone y Blitzen. Eran buenos amigos de mis padres, pero siempre me referí a ellos como mis tíos.

Alex no supo cómo seguir aquella conversación. Comprendió que quizás la historia de vida de Magnus podía tener cierta similitud con la suya, y la sola idea lo aterraba, por alguna razón que no comprendía.

Quizás era que él no le deseaba a nadie que pasara alguna vez por lo mismo. Y ahí estaba Magnus, contándole algo que ambos podían entender a la perfección.

Sin esperar a que le pregunte, el rubio decidió que podía darle un poco más de contexto sobre su vida.

—Nunca conocí a mi padre —contó, tomando asiento al borde de la vereda. Alex le imitó, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Falleció cuando yo era bebé. Por lo que me crio mi mamá sola toda mi vida, hasta hace un par de años. —Hizo una pausa, y Alex pudo sentir como había un cambio en la voz del muchacho en cuanto continuó—. Tuvo un accidente y, bueno, no logró sobrevivir. Desde entonces estoy al cuidado de mis tíos. Ellos son muy buenos conmigo, no tengo quejas. Pero siempre estuvimos con problemas económicos. Nos mudamos a Boston por una oferta de trabajo que le dieron a Blitzen como modista, que de hecho nos ayuda bastante. Pero para Hearth es difícil conseguir algo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Alex. Se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que finalmente se animaba a verlo a la cara.

El cabello rubio le colgaba desprolijo a ambos lados. No llegaba a cubrirle el rostro, porque Magnus mantenía la cabeza levantada, pero aun así a Alex le daban ganas de correrlo un poco más.

—Es sordo. Solo se comunica con lenguaje de señas.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo Alex, haciendo una mueca.

También entendía la razón por la que Magnus necesitara aquel empleo en el restaurante. Quería ayudarlos, y seguramente compensar lo poco pero esencial que ellos le habían dado a lo largo de esos dos años.

Pudo comprender que la vida de Magnus no era sencilla, incluso aunque llevara una actitud un tanto despreocupada en ocasiones. Pero el muchacho había demostrado ser más responsable que cualquier sujeto de su edad, y más agradecido de lo que cualquier otro pudiera demostrar.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó entonces, sorprendiéndole.

—¿De mí? —repitió.

Magnus asintió, mirándole.

—Samirah me contó que su padre es un imbécil. Y que a ella la criaron sus abuelos. Pero no sé mucho de ti.

—¿No te ha contado? —preguntó entonces, asombrado. Estaba seguro de que ya se habría enterado por cualquier otra persona que supiera del «chisme», como solían decir.

Magnus negó con la cabeza, y esperó.

El muchacho de cabello verde se removió incómodo en su lugar. Tuvo la revelación de que nunca le había contado de su vida a nadie. No había hecho falta hablarlo con Samirah o con sus abuelos. Y en clases se habían ocupado ellos mismos de hablar de la situación familiar que vivía.

Pero nunca había tenido alguien interesado. Un amigo, o un compañero que se acercara y hablara con él. Miró a Magnus a los ojos, y notó cómo este le animaba con su mirada gris a que lo soltara. Que lo dijera en voz alta de una vez. Algo que nunca antes había hecho. Que confiara en él.

Increíblemente, se dio cuenta de que ya lo hacía.

—Mi madre falleció cuando era pequeño. Tenía once años.

Alex se quedó callado unos instantes. Sentía que el corazón le palpitaba deprisa, y las manos le sudaban como nunca lo habían hecho. Sentía un pitido en los oídos, y sentía como si fuera a descomponerse, pero sabía que lo único que le ocurría era que se había puesto realmente nervioso.

Sentía que tenía que librarse de todo eso. De una vez. Ya había comenzado, debía concluir.

—Por si no fuera poco —continuó—, me mandaron a vivir con mi padre. Fueron los peores años de mi vida —dijo, riéndose. No porque le resultara gracioso, pero era una reacción normal de cuando uno se pone nervioso. Más en él, que prefería mirar las cosas con ironía para evitarse de largar el llanto—. Su esposa y la madre de ella son transfóbicas. Siempre me hicieron sentir una mierda por lo que era… Por lo que soy. Y él no me dirigía la palabra, porque no creía que valiera la pena hablarme. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir así durante años? Mis compañeros de escuela de aquel entonces no dejaban de decir que no veían la hora de que terminara la clase para volver a sus casas y jugar. Yo no comprendía eso. En casa no tenía distracciones, jamás me regalaban nada. Pasaba el mayor tiempo encerrado o haciendo tiempo en algún parque o algo así. No quería volver.

Alex se detuvo de pronto, dándose cuenta de que había estado hablando acelerado y con la voz alta. No había nadie cerca, pero aun así miró a su alrededor para asegurarse. Se sentía acalorado, como si acabara de correr en vez de hablar.

Magnus no apartaba sus ojos de él. No le miraba con pena, como había esperado. Sino más bien con empatía.

—¿No tenías amigos en la otra escuela? —quiso saber, aunque a Alex le molestó un poco tener que responder a eso. No porque Magnus no tuvo que haber preguntado, sino que siempre que meditaba sobre el tema se enfurecía bastante.

—Por supuesto que no. Siempre fui un bicho raro. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, la situación no ha cambiado —agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

Para su sorpresa, Magnus rio, con burla.

—Creo que eso era obvio.

Alex no pudo frenarse a sí mismo. Le dio un manotazo al hombro de Magnus, y este se quejó con un «¡Auch!», más alto de lo que había esperado.

—No me golpees —se quejó.

—No te burles de mí.

Magnus volvió a reírse, pero se obligó a callarse en cuanto notó la expresión amenazadora de Alex, que aún tenía su mano alzada, listo para golpearlo si hacía falta dejarle en claro que no iba a permitir algo así.

—Son todos muy superficiales en nuestra clase, ¿no crees? —comentó, y a Alex le alegró oír que alguien más opinaba exactamente lo mismo que él—. Conozco esa clase de gente —mencionó—, primero quieren averiguar todo de ti cuando eres el chiche nuevo, pero entonces descubren que apenas tienes dinero para comprarte lo útiles escolares, y se olvidan por completo de tu existencia.

Alex asintió, captando que era aquello lo que había pasado. Se había preguntado varias veces por qué nunca más habían vuelto a acosarlo de la manera en que lo hacían antes. Se preguntaba si ese tipo de actitudes los terminaría llevando a algo bueno a sus compañeros, acaso.

—No se fijaban en ti porque fueras nuevo —opinó Alex, volviendo a llamar la atención de Magnus—. A la mayoría de los nuevos los ignoran. A menos que seas guapo, o tengas dinero o algo que les interese.

Alex apoyó su mejilla en el puño, mirando al lugar por donde se suponía que debía aparecer el bus. No llevaban tanto tiempo esperando, pero sabía que a esas horas solía tardarse.

Magnus retomó la conversación. Aunque no del modo que Alex hubiera imaginado.

—¿O sea que soy guapo?

Alex se alteró. Como nunca. Algo hizo cortocircuito en su interior. Varios cables saltaron pelados y un millar de mini-explosiones tuvo lugar dentro de su cabeza.

Se puso rojo. No lo pudo evitar, por supuesto. Sus mejillas lo delataron, igual que su expresión aterrorizada y el hecho de que ya no se atrevía a voltear ni un centímetro de más el rostro para verle la cara a Magnus.

Por todos los cielos, ¿por qué tenía que hablar sin pensar en las cosas que salían de su boca?

—No dije eso —dijo tras un rato, y hasta su propia voz lo traicionó. Se había oído débil, quebrada, como la de alguien menor a su edad.

Miró a Magnus por el rabillo del ojo. Creyó que debía estar dándose importancia, o que comenzaría a alardear al respecto, como la mayoría de la gente al oír algo así. Sin embargo, en aquel microscópico segundo, notó que parecía más bien asombrado de lo que acababa de decirle.

¿Además era humilde? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero… Dijiste que…

Alex notó que él también se había avergonzado. Seguramente comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir. Aquello le dio más coraje a Alex de mirarlo por más de medio segundo en aquella ocasión.

Magnus estaba confundido. Tenía las cejas casi juntas por su ceño arrugado, y no le estaba mirando. Más bien parecía perdido en su pequeño universo, analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo allí mismo.

—Aquellas niñatas de la clase se la pasaban hablando en voz alta de lo que guapo que pensaban que eras, para que pudieras escucharlas —aclaró al fin, cortando con la tensión que había entre ambos. Sin embargo, algo le hizo arrepentirse de lo que implicaban aquellas palabras. No era realmente lo que quería decir. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué era exactamente lo que quería dar a entender.

—Entiendo —dijo Magnus, colocándose de pie.

Alex alzó la cabeza, y contempló al muchacho desde su sitio. No lo observaba, sino que seguía mirando a la calle, esperando a que el transporte apareciera de una vez. Iba a llegar tarde a su casa. Debía estar preocupándose por sus tíos. Quizás por eso tenía aquella expresión que a Alex le hacía pensar que parecía algo dolido.

Se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del rubio.

—De todas formas, no puedes confiar del juicio de ellas —agregó cruzándose de brazos, ignorando los ojos de Magnus nuevamente sobre él.

El comentario no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Oh, pues si tú crees que…

Pero Alex no le dejó terminar.

—Sin embargo —le cortó—, desde un punto de vista completamente objetivo, pues… Sí, eres lindo.

Milagrosamente, el colectivo se dignó a aparecer a varias manzanas de distancia. Alex no pudo agradecer más a su suerte en aquel momento, y a lo bendecido que se sentía de ver las luces acercándose, a marcha lenta pero segura.

Quizás podría salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

—¿Entonces ya vas a dejar de mirarme como si me fueras a asesinar? —preguntó Magnus, observando que el bus no se le escapara.

Alex quiso reírse, pero contrario a ello, trató de mantener la seriedad.

—Ya veremos.

Magnus asintió la cabeza. Después de un largo rato de estar esquivándose las miradas, cuando finalmente el colectivo se detuvo a su lado, se atrevió a fijar su mirada en él.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo antes de subir.

—No es nada —dijo Alex, aunque supo que él no le oiría.

La puerta se cerró, y el transporte siguió su camino lento, llevándose a Magnus de paseo en la noche.

Alex se mantuvo unos minutos más sentado. Se tocó las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos.

Ardían.

Terminó por cerrarlas en puños y se puso de pie para volver a su casa.

Para dejar las cosas en claro, aún seguía creyendo que Magnus era un idiota.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Magnus fue a pasar la tarde en casa con Samirah, Alex se quedó junto a ellos.

Después de todo, no quería perderse de burlarse del muchacho de cabello rubio.

* * *

Cierta vez que Alex junto a Samirah habían acompañado a Magnus al trabajo, Amir los invitó a pasar y les pidió que comieran con él en una de las mesas del fondo. Magnus no pudo sentarse con ellos porque debía empezar de inmediato, pero Amir estaba en su descanso para almorzar, así que no había inconveniente por su parte. Se había arremangado un poco la camisa, pero el resto del uniforme se veía impecable.

Él comía algo llamado tahine con berenjenas, mientras que ambos hermanos degustaban por primera vez el plato favorito de Magnus, el falafel. Alex admitía que no estaba mal. De hecho, había estado seguro de que no iba a gustarle, sin embargo, el sabor lo asombró tanto a él como a Samirah. A Alex se le ocurrió que podría comenzar a trabajar ahí si entonces tendría la oportunidad de probar cosas tan buenas todo el tiempo.

En cuanto Magnus fue a cambiarse, Amir bajó la comida que masticaba con agua, y se apresuró a contarles algo que había planeado.

—Pues bien, Magnus no habla mucho del tema, pero este domingo va a ser su cumpleaños, y como es un excelente empleado, además de mi nuevo mejor amigo, pues discutimos del tema con mi padre, y ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo en festejarlo aquí, en el restaurante. Los domingos solemos abrir solo en la noche unas pocas horas, así que podríamos hacer algo en la hora del almuerzo, y el que quiera puede quedarse hasta tarde, no vamos a echar a nadie.

«Me puse en contacto con sus tíos, y a ellos les encantó la idea. Nos dijeron que no suele festejarlo porque no quiere gastar dinero, y además suele desanimarse por razones obvias —A Alex le alegró que tuvieran ello en cuenta. No es lo mismo festejar los cumpleaños una vez que pierdes a alguien que estuvo en cada uno de ellos. Más aún cuando esa persona es precisamente la razón por la cual estás con vida—. Ya tenemos un menú preparado, y algunos regalos para darle. Y ustedes están invitados, por supuesto, pero nos vendría bien que nos ayuden viniendo un poco antes para decorar y ordenar el lugar.

«Así que, ¿qué les parece?»

Alex asintió. Miró a Samirah, cuyos ojos brillaban de encanto y enamoramiento. Se preguntaba si el chico no se daba cuenta de lo obvio, al igual que cualquiera que observara a Samirah cuando Amir estaba cerca.

—M-me parece grandioso. Sí, es grandioso —continuó—. Son muy amables con Magnus.

—Bueno, es solo un detalle.

Amir no lo decía fingiendo humildad. Él realmente no creía que fuera un sacrificio enorme, ni nada exagerado. El muchacho hacía las cosas de corazón, y tampoco pretendía alardear al respecto.

Ahora que tenía toda la atención de Samirah sobre él, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y no dejaba de rascarse la nuca, nervioso. También cometía varias torpezas mientras comía, aunque Samirah no se quedaba atrás. Se le caía la comida de los cubiertos, había golpeado la copa peligrosamente dos veces, y parecía que de repente se hubiera olvidado de cómo cortar la comida con un cuchillo. En ocasiones un pedazo de falafel terminaba volando fuera del plato mientras aplicaba demasiada fuerza al corte.

Alex se dijo de no volver a almorzar hasta que los dos tortolos estuvieran un poco más calmados. O fueron un menor peligro para comer.

—Te ayudaremos —dijo Alex, sin agregar mucho más. Admitía que en parte le emocionaba poder estar en el festejo del cumpleaños de Magnus, pero claro, no quería demostrarlo demasiado. Podrían terminar malinterpretando las cosas. Tras varios bocados a su comida, sintió que comenzaba a llenarse, pero aun así quería seguir saboreando aquel plato—. Amir, de verdad. Esto es delicioso. Magnus tenía razón con su falafel.

—Siempre tengo razón —dijo él, apareciéndose de pronto. Amir se rio y le ofreció un poco, pero Magnus dijo que prefería comer cuando fuera su turno ya que aún no tenía hambre. Además, no quería ensuciar el uniforme a segundos de haber entrado—. Alex —dijo de pronto—, ven conmigo. Tienes que conocer la cocina.

Alex asintió, algo extrañado, pero sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en el asunto. Supuso que tan solo quería mostrarle bien su lugar de trabajo, así que se puso de pie y lo siguió. Como Samirah ya conocía bien el lugar, siguió almorzando en la mesa con Amir, aunque de pronto no se animaba a levantar la mirada por nada del mundo.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas vaivén de la cocina, se quedaron en la entrada sin moverse mucho. Alex le enseñó que había distintas plazas, una donde se preparaban las cocciones, otra para los pocos postres caseros que armaban, y luego varios hornos, estufas, y una cámara de frío donde tenían todo guardado y bien conservado. Había solo dos cocineros trabajando, y un muchacho joven en la bacha lavando todo. Alex le dijo que era ayudante en la cocina, pero que principalmente se encargaba de la limpieza del lugar. También era nuevo como él, solía recibir un porcentaje de las propinas, al igual que los cocineros.

Ninguno de los que trabajaba le prestó demasiada atención a Alex. Si bien no había mucha gente en el salón, tenían que dejar todo listo para el cambio de turno con los cocineros de la noche, que recibían más público y tenían que tener ya varias cosas adelantadas para trabajar en mejores condiciones.

Alex pensó que no había mucho para ver, y cuando estuvo a decirle a Magnus que iba a volver a sentarse, este le explicó que en realidad no la había llevado hasta allí porque sí.

—Quería dejar un momento a solas a Amir con Samirah —confesó, riéndose de su propia jugada—, aunque no creo que sea de mucha ayuda. Los dos son muy tímidos.

—Bueno, apenas se conocen —opinó Alex, que tenía ganas de espiar cómo estaría yendo todo entre ellos, pero no se animó.

—Por eso quería que tuvieran más espacio para charlar, pero en fin. Supongo que nos queda ser pacientes.

Alex no dijo nada. Se quedó viendo al muchacho más jovencito, que lavaba platos sin parar, desesperado por poder ponerse a ayudar a la cocina lo más pronto posible. Alex adivinó que debía gustarle cocinar, o por lo menos aprender sobre ello.

—Alex —lo llamó Magnus de repente, volviendo a captar su atención. Él le miró extrañado, y se acomodó apoyándose contra la pared a sus espaldas—, este domingo no me toca trabajar. Y van a pagarme la quincena en la semana. Así que, no lo sé, ¿quisieras, eh…?

Alex perdió su postura relajada en un segundo. Ni siquiera había podido oír la propuesta entera de Magnus, y ya sabía que iba a tener que rechazarle.

—¿Habías quedado en algo con Samirah? —preguntó, extrañado de que la chica no hubiera mencionado el tema mientras discutían sobre el cumpleaños sorpresa. ¿Iba a ser sorpresa, cierto? —¿O es que aún no la invitas?

—En realidad… —comenzó, viéndose de pronto un poco acalorado—, había pensado que pasáramos el día los dos.

La espada de Alex golpeó contra la pared, sin hacer ruido, pero quitándole un poco de aire en el proceso. Apenas pudo disimular su compostura, y no supo cómo, pero fue capaz de hablar contra sus nervios y la nueva revolución que se desataba dentro suyo.

—Magnus…

—Hace años que no voy al cine —explicó él, tratando de disipar el clima extraño que se estaba formando entre ambos—, la última vez fue con mi madre, y vimos una de esas películas internacionales particulares que ella adoraba. Por lo que, bueno, extraño eso. Y había pensado que quizás te gustaría venir conmigo. Además…

—Magnus, lo siento —le interrumpió—, pero no podré ir.

De pronto el rubio se vio descolocado. Alex pudo ver en su expresión la seguridad con la que le había invitado. Estaba confiado de que le diría que sí, y seguramente ya habría planeado varias cosas por adelantado. Le dolía verlo de pronto tan perdido.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Tengo planes —respondió, sin ser capaz de pensar en otro tipo de excusa.

Sabía lo que debía estar pensando él. ¿Qué tipo de planes, cuando no tenía más amigos que su hermana y él, y ni siquiera tenía el dinero como para planear algo para hacer por su cuenta? Era obvio que no era cierto, que tan solo lo decía para dar una excusa.

¿Pero qué más podía inventar ahora que había soltado aquello?

—No hay problema —dijo, aunque no pareciera que realmente lo pensara—. Eh, debo volver al salón. Seguro ya ha llegado algún cliente más.

Magnus salió primero, y Alex le siguió hasta reubicarse en el restaurante y volver a tomar asiento junto a Amir y Samirah. No parecía que hubiera ocurrido algún tipo de avance entre ellos. En cuanto el descaso de Amir terminó, los hermanos se fueron a casa, en un largo silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Tanto Alex como Samirah fueron directo a la habitación, y enterraron el rostro en la almohada de sus respectivas camas, soñando despiertos, sin atreverse a afrontar lo que a cada uno le ocurría.

* * *

El domingo temprano ambas hermanas se bañaron una seguida de la otra, se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron, y fueron directo al restaurante del padre de Amir. Samirah había optado por unos pantalones claros y una camisa verde muy bonita, mientras que Alex se había puesto un vestido rosa pastel aquel día, uno que rara vez usaba. Ya habían comprado todas las decoraciones, pero no tenían tiempo de colocarlas porque tenían que cocinar bastante, así que de eso se encargaron ambas hermanas mientras el resto del equipo ocupaba espacio en la cocina. Estaban los cocineros de siempre, junto al ayudante de cocina y un cajero que había hecho amistad con Magnus. Amir se había quedado ayudando a las chicas, acomodando las mesas, poniendo manteles y cubiertos en cada una. Si bien cada empleado se movía con rapidez, lo hacían distinto a cuando trabajan para un cliente. Había una sonrisa mucho más amplia en sus rostros, y se permitían jugar más y bromear entre sí. Amir indicaba donde colocar cada globo y guirnalda, y luego se puso a barrer mientras las chicas iban llevando los platos de entrada a la barra del centro para que la gente se sirviera.

—¿Cómo harán que Magnus venga aquí en su día libre? —preguntó Alex son suma curiosidad.

—Mi padre le dijo que yo no me sentía bien, y que justo hoy habían pensado en abrir el restaurante desde el mediodía, por lo que le pidió que por favor viniera a cubrirme en mi horario si no estaba ocupado. Fue una suerte que no tuviera planes, o se habría estropeado todo.

Alex asintió, sintiendo una punzada al oír eso.

Esperaba que Magnus no hubiera hablado del tema con nadie, o no podría con la vergüenza. Sabía que Samirah era su confidente, pero quizás obviaba asuntos relacionados a Alex por tratarse de su hermana.

Pronto llegaron los tíos de Magnus. A Alex le sorprendió verlos, pero comprendió que era obvio que asistieran al festejo, después de todo eran sus tutores, y la familia que le quedaba. Blitzen, un hombre de tez oscura, con barba y de la estatura de Alex, hablaba del muchacho con una devoción que la chica nunca había oído. El hombre era sin dudas el mejor vestido de aquel festejo, con una camisa negra con detalles en bronce, y los zapatos bien lustrados. Según le había contado Magnus, él se hacía su propia ropa en casa, con telas muy baratas caras, pero usándolas de forma tal que parecían de diseñador. Hearthstone, por otro lado, vestía de forma más humilde, aunque se veía más abrigado que los demás. Él tenía la piel pálida, y el cabello claro, casi como un albino. Sus ojos grises le recordaron un poco a los de Magnus. Blitzen explicó que él era bastante friolento, por eso su vestimenta, y hacía de traductor entre él y cada persona que se acercara a hacer conversación.

Cuando Samirah y ella se acercaron, ambos abrazaron a Samirah con mucho afecto, como si la conocieran de toda la vida.

—Muchacha, es un placer. Magnus siempre nos ha hablado muy bien de ti. Lo has ayudado bastante —concluyó, sonriendo.

El rostro de Samirah tomó cierto rubor, pero era evidente que se había sentido halagada por el comentario. También parecía algo nerviosa por conocer a los tíos de su mejor amigo.

—El placer es mío —respondió, sonriendo tímidamente—. Ella es mi hermana, Alex —dijo apuntando a la aludida—, también va a clases con nosotros, y se ha hecho amiga de Magnus.

Hearthstone había abierto mucho los ojos en cuanto Blitzen le explicó quién era Alex. El hombre más bajo también se había mostrado sorprendido. Alex no entendía por qué de pronto la miraban con tanto interés, pero le estaban poniendo algo nerviosa. Quizás Magnus había hecho todo un descargo con ellos de las veces que no lo había tratado de manera muy amable.

—Hola —fue todo lo que dijo, intimidada.

Blitzen finalmente se relajó y le sonrió con simpatía.

—¿Cómo estás? También nos ha hablado de ti —explicó—, teníamos mucha curiosidad por conocerte.

Alex no estaba segura de si era algo bueno o malo. Tampoco estaba con deseos de averiguarlo. Se excusó con ir a buscar algo para comer, y dejó a Samirah conversando con los tíos de Magnus. Cuando estaba llegando a la mesa de comida, es decir la barra, oyó que de pronto todos comenzaban a chitarse entre sí y a correr hacia la cocina.

—¡Magnus ya llega! —anunció Amir.

Solo quedaron él junto a Samirah y el padre de Amir en la sala. Alex temió no llegar a esconderse en la cocina, así que se puso detrás de la barra, esperando a que el muchacho apareciera, y todo el resto hiciera su salida triunfal.

No se animaba a espiar tampoco. Pero unos minutos de expectativa más tarde, oyó como la puerta principal se abría, y los pasos arrastrados del chico se acercaban al centro del lugar.

—¿Amir? —dijo, confundido—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Todavía no abrieron el restaurante?

—¿De verdad creíste que te haríamos trabajar el día de tu cumpleaños? —dijo entonces el padre de Amir.

Entonces salieron todos de pronto por la puerta de la cocina. Rodearon a Magnus, gritando y tirando confeti.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron al unísono.

Alex se puso de pie, pero mantuvo la distancia. No se había atrevido a hacer el mismo alboroto que los demás, pero disfrutaba ver a todos extasiados de alegría.

Los tíos de Magnus fueron los primeros en abrazarlo. Cada uno se puso a un costado de él, y lo sujetaron tan fuerte que parecía que fueran a asfixiarlo. Magnus, por su lado, sonreía con timidez, aún sorprendido.

Todos lo saludaron, con excepción de Alex, pero en cuanto anunciaron que ya era hora de probar las entradas de comida, Magnus se acercó a la barra, y pudo ver a Alex que aún se encontraba de pie al otro lado.

Sintió que la observaba con sorpresa. Ella estiró la mano para agarrar el vaso de bebida más próximo que hubiera encontrado, y lo alzó hacia él, en señal de brindis.

El muchacho sonrió agradecido. Aun así, no se animaron a acercarse el uno al otro.

Alex degustó todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó la hora del plato principal. Habían agrupado las mesas de forma tal que formaran un óvalo al fondo del salón, y entre Amir y su padre comenzaron a servirle a cada invitado, prohibiéndoles que se levantaran a ayudar. Explicaban que era el trabajo que ellos debían hacer siempre, y que preferían que el resto se relajara al menos por aquella ocasión.

Magnus comía como si su estómago fuera una fosa sin fondo. Alex lo miraba desde el otro lado. Tenía a Samirah a su lado, y a uno de los cocineros que parecía hacerle competencia al rubio. Amir había tomado asiento junto a Samirah, y no dejaba de ofrecerle de beber y le sugería qué cosas probar según sus gustos.

Alex apenas había hecho conversación en lo que llevaba el festejo. A decir verdad, se sentía algo incómoda. No conocía a nadie, y Samirah estaba ocupada haciéndose ojitos con Amir. Y Magnus era el centro de atención, por lo que no podía sencillamente sentarse a su lado y decirle que ya comenzaba a verle canas en el cabello, o cosas así.

Tampoco le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños apropiadamente.

Alex comió hasta llenarse, pero entonces anunciaron que aún faltaba el postre, y obligó a su estómago a hacer un huequito más.

Primero, trajeron una torta de dos pisos, que colocaron delante de Magnus Chase. El chico se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder dar crédito a lo que ocurría delante suyo. Uno de los cocineros se dio crédito a sí mismo, y varios se burlaron diciendo que dejara de alardear.

Pero para ser sinceros, el hombre tenía de qué estar orgulloso. El pastel llevaba alrededor un fondant con una mezcla de colores blanco y plateado, dando el efecto de marmolado, y había pequeños carteles con felicitaciones, su nombre, y varios mensajes de buenos deseos. En lo alto figuraba el número dieciocho formado en nieve seca y pintado con brillos. Con tanto brillo, el pastel parecía alumbrar con luz propia.

Magnus fue obligado a decir unas palabras. No dijo mucho, porque estaba nervioso, además que todo el mundo tenía su atención en él y eso lo inhibía un poco. Pero a pesar de todos los «ehh» y «hum» que soltó en su titubeo, terminó por agradecer a todos los que habían estado allí, y admitió que nunca alguien había tenido un detalle tan especial como aquel para con él.

Blitzen se emocionó, y no pudo disimular muy bien sus lágrimas. Hearthstone sonreía con orgullo, y llevó sus manos hacia los hombros del muchacho, dando un apretón cariñoso.

Se había formado un silencio que luego fue interrumpido por Blitzen limpiándose la nariz estrepitosamente. Todos se rieron de ello, inclusive Alex, y empezaron a repartir las porciones de torta para cada uno.

A Alex ya no le sorprendió cuando dijeron que aún había helado y una mesa dulce servida en la barra. Todos se pusieron de pie para acercarse, comenzó a sonar la música, y si bien no era un grupo muy numeroso, comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, bailando y comiendo al mismo tiempo.

Alex se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina, con una copa de helado de menta y vainilla en la mano. Estaba delicioso, aunque debía admitir que el relleno del pastel había sido insuperable.

No notó el momento en que Magnus había comenzado a acercarse a ella, pero de pronto vio que lo tenía a un par de pasos de distancia, y deseó no estar comiendo en aquel momento. El chico se apoyó en la pared, a su lado, y miró en la misma dirección que ella, hacia el grupo que se iba moviendo al ritmo de la música.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó.

Alex asintió rápidamente, para que no hubiera tiempo a la duda.

—Mi parte favorita de las fiestas es la comida. ¿Te lo he contado?

Magnus soltó una carcajada al oír aquello. Alex no lo acompañó en su risa, pero porque estaba algo tensa como para soltarse así como así.

—Yo prefiero cuando no me toca ser el centro de atención en las fiestas —confesó él, rascando el cuero cabelludo.

Alex reparó en que llevaba jeans altos, una camiseta marrón a rayas, y una camisa oscura por encima. El chico había venido vestido de forma tan casual, que quizás aquello también lo estuviera incomodando. Todos estaban arreglados, y si bien no vestían de manera formal, era ropa más adecuada para el festejo.

—Lamento estar divirtiéndome más que tú en tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños, entonces —mencionó Alex, dándole un bocado a su helado de vainilla. Alex le sonrió, pero pronto volvió su atención sus tíos y los cocineros que bailaban con ellos—. Magnus, yo… —El aludido volteó el rostro hacia ella, expectante. Alex sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, y rogaba que sus mejillas no estuvieran delatándola en aquel momento—, cuando te dije que hoy tenía planes, bueno, creo que ahora entiendes por qué tuve que decirte que no, ¿cierto?

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces, ofuscado. Parecía que su mente estuviera resolviendo un dilema un tanto complicado, hasta que volvió su mirada a ella, como tratando de leer su rostro y a lo que ella se refería.

—Espera, espera. Estoy confundido. ¿Estás diciéndome que tus planes eran venir hoy aquí, entonces?

Ella asintió, aunque le sorprendía el modo en que se lo preguntaba. ¿Acaso no había sido obvio desde el principio? Si era así, pues le alegraba estar aclarando las cosas ahora. Aunque siguiera un poco perdida respecto a lo que la mente de Magnus había captado de la situación.

—Oh, es que creí que tuviste que cancelar tus planes para venir —dijo él finalmente, y Alex sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba aún más.

Ella siempre había tenido razón: Magnus era un idiota.

—¿Acaso tienes arreglo? —bromeó con él, sacándole una sonrisa—. Claro que mis planes eran venir aquí. Además, si no hubieran planeado todo esto, te hubiera dicho que sí.

El rostro de Magnus se puso rojo. A Alex le hubiera dado gracia en otras circunstancias, pero en aquel momento, le hacían transpirar las manos. Y el cuerpo entero, para qué mentir.

—¿Qué sí, a qué? —dijo él en voz baja.

Alex quiso llenarle la cabeza de golpes por obligarla a sincerarse de esa manera. Era injusto. Pero no se lo quería callar. Ya había pasado demasiado rato en silencio aquel día.

—A salir contigo.

Por un rato no dijeron nada más. Alex sintió que no podía pasar un trago más de su postre, por lo que se lo ofreció a Magnus pero este lo rechazó sutilmente.

Alex se quedó tiesa, con la mano en la copa y la otra sosteniendo la cuchara en lo alto innecesariamente. El clima volvía a estar incómodo, por lo que creyó que quizás ya era hora de marcharse.

Sin embargo, las cosas terminaron dando un giro distinto al que hubiera esperado.

—Necesito un poco de aire. ¿Me acompañas?

Ella dijo que sí, esperando a que se dirigieran a la salida principal. Sin embargo, Magnus abrió la puerta de la cocina en silencio, y le indicó que pasara. Ella le hizo caso, y luego lo siguió pasando las estufas y la cámara que había al fondo, hasta alcanzar una puerta más ancha, que daba a un callejón detrás del restaurante. El sitio estaba bastante limpio para su sorpresa. Había varias cajas de madera que antes contenías frutas o verduras, algunos canastos de plástico, y una bolsa de cebollas que a Magnus le extrañó hallar en aquel lugar.

Acomodó los canastos de forma tal que pudieran sentarse sobre ellos, aunque habían quedado algo bajos, por lo que las rodillas de ambos alcanzaban la altura de la clavícula al tomar asiento.

—¿No hay problema en que estemos aquí? —inquirió ella, asegurándose de que no estuviera metiendo a Magnus en líos solo por un rato de tranquilidad.

Él le dijo que Amir le había dicho que, siempre que quisiera algo más de silencio, podía quedarse allí un rato si era necesario. Además, le recordó, no estaba trabajando aquel día.

El callejón terminaba a un par de metros al lado de ellos, pero del otro lado daba la vuelta a unos cuantos pasos, y Magnus le explicó que el sitio llevaba hasta la calle trasera de aquella cuadra. Tampoco era peligroso, porque conectaba con otros restaurantes, y si dabas la vuelta siempre veías a dos o tres empleados charlando entre ellos y nada más.

Alex se acomodó la pollera del vestido de modo que no mostrara demasiado. Sin embargo, Magnus apenas se atrevía a mirarla. No sabía si sentirse halagada por ser tan respetuoso, o si preguntarse si acaso no estaría evadiéndola.

Claro, se dijo para sí. La había llevado hasta allí para luego evadirla. A su cabeza le venían las ideas más tontas, en ocasiones.

El helado de Alex estaba prácticamente derretido. Pensó en que hubiera sido mejor haberlo dejado en la bacha de la cocina, pero ya era algo tarde, y no tenía deseos de alejarse de ese lugar por ningún motivo.

Alex no estaba segura de qué la había llevado a sentir aquello. Y todo aquello que había comenzado a alojarse dentro suyo. Pero tenía miedo de pensarlo demasiado, y terminar estropeando la paz que la rodeaba en aquel momento. Ya no se sentía más incómoda. Estaba segura de que Samirah ni habría notado su ausencia con Amir dando vueltitas a su alrededor. En cierta manera, sentía que envidiaba lo que ellos tenían, aunque aún no fueran algo. Pero era algo que estaba a la vista, o si los dos fueran un poquito más avispados, ya estarían saliendo sin dudar.

Su caso, en cambio, era mucho más particular. Había tantos… detalles.

Y sin embargo, parecía que cada uno de ellos la habían arrastrado a estar en aquel sitio. Junto a Magnus Chase, sin más.

—Es bueno que hayas venido —dijo Magnus entonces, cortando con el silencio—. Estás bonita.

Alex se rió, pero no por su cumplido.

Se llevó las manos a los mechones de cabello más largos para cubrirse la cara.

—Volviste a hacerlo —dijo, sin meditarlo.

Pero Magnus no lo entendía.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso —ella aclaró—. Volviste a saberlo.

El rubio la examinó, tratando de adivinar a qué se refería. Cuando pudo adivinarlo, se cruzó de brazos, en desacuerdo.

—¿Te refieres a ti? —preguntó para cerciorarse. Ella asintió, a lo que él continuó—: Bueno, pero hoy traes vestido.

Alex lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Acaso los chicos no pueden usar vestido? —le desafió, y él se preocupó de haber metido la pata. Entonces Alex aflojó el ceño, y le sonrió con intención de tranquilizarlo.

—Tienes razón.

—Sí —dijo ella, y colocó la mano en su brazo para obligarle a que la mire—, pero que seas capaz de comprenderlo es suficiente para que te disculpe. —Magnus se animó al oír eso de su boca. Y Alex estaba maravillada con la rapidez con la que Magnus aceptaba su forma de ver las cosas. Más aún, que la entendiera—. Aún así, me gustaría saber cómo es que haces todo el tiempo para saber quién soy.

—¿De verdad necesitas una explicación? —cuestionó él, algo fastidiado. No porque aquello le enojara, pero era evidente que no era fácil para él explicarse en ese sentido.

—Es que me exaspera. ¿Sabes cuántas veces por semana tengo que corregir a Samirah? Y ella me conoce desde hace años. Y hasta ahora, si tú has cometido un solo error, pues la verdad es que ni estoy segura.

Alex notaba que había hablado acelerado todo aquel rato, y que no dejaba de mover las manos, alborotada. No le molestaba Magnus. Pero le inquietaba saber por qué, necesitaba aquella tranquilidad para sí misma. Cuando su mente divagaba demasiado, imaginaba cámaras ocultas en su casa, y tal vez un micrófono capaz de oír sus pensamientos.

—La última vez que hablamos del tema te enojaste —mencionó él, tratando de evadirlo.

—Sí, bueno, aquel día me porté como una imbécil. —Y notando que hasta entonces no había dado unas disculpas apropiadas, controló el tono de su voz para susurrarle algo que había guardado durante un tiempo—. Lo lamento.

Alex se descruzó de brazos. En su rostro había el esbozo de una sonrisa, y se echó un poco hacia atrás, con los brazos apoyados en el canasto para evitar caerse de espaldas, y la cabeza echada, con el mentón bien alto.

Aún así, seguía sin mirarla. Solo se fijaba en las nubes a lo alto, y cómo comenzaba a atardecer.

—De acuerdo. Pero, es cierto que traté de explicarlo, aunque ni yo mismo lo entiendo —comenzó otra vez, con un suspiro—. Mira, me doy cuenta cuando eres un chico o una chica. Pero solo lo sé. ¿Está bien?

—Pero no puedes simplemente darte cuenta —insistió Alex, deseando oír una respuesta que le fuera suficiente—. Según tú es solo tu intuición o algo así, ¿verdad?

Magnus lo meditó, pero no creyó que aquella fuera la manera exacta de definirlo.

Decidió mirar el asunto desde otro ángulo.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —le preguntó a Alex, tomándola por sorpresa.

Jamás le habían preguntado algo así. O tal vez sí, pero con otra intención. Aún así, no le gustó nada aquel parecido.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó cortante.

Sin embargo, Magnus se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras.

—Es decir, ¿cómo distingues qué eres cada día?

De acuerdo, aquello sí que no se lo habían planteado. Ni ella misma se lo había preguntado a si con tanta seriedad.

Pero no se permitió dudar en su respuesta.

—Se trata de quien soy. Es independientemente de en qué cuerpo haya nacido, o cómo me defina la gente a mi alrededor. Soy yo. Puedo serlo. Puedo sentirlo. No hay otra explicación.

Y es que no la había.

Alex había tenido que soportar demasiado tiempo el error en los otros. Y entendía que no siempre se trataba porque fueran irrespetuosos o porque fuera algo que hicieran adrede. A veces se trataba de falta de información. En su escuela no trataban nunca esa clase de temas. Su familia nunca le había dado el espacio ni la compañía para permitirle averiguar quién era, antes de ser capaz de describirlo por si misma. Hasta en ocasiones los médicos ignoraban su género, porque desafiaba las bases del tipo de ciencia en la cual creían.

Solo Alex podía definirse a sí misma. Ella se entendía. Se sentía, se sabía.

Incluso si en ese momento pensara en si como un sujeto femenino, sabía que quizás unos momentos más tarde aquello podía cambiar, o no. Y lo respetaba.

Aunque fuera increíble en cierta forma, a veces era más duro respetarse a sí mismo. Y dejarse ser.

De pronto, Alex sintió un cosquilleo en su mano. Se dio cuenta que eran las yemas de los dedos de Magnus, tratando de abrirse paso sobre la palma de su mano. Ella dejó la copa de helado en el suelo, y entrelazó los dedos con él, sin atreverse a apartar la vista de sus manos unidas, ardiendo, formando un único puño desde su perspectiva.

Entonces lo oyó hablar, como a lo lejos, similar a si viniera de un sueño.

—Tal vez yo también puedo sentirte.

Alex se quedó unos segundos quieta.

Y luego decidió mandar todo a la mierda.

Sí, a la mierda.

Con la otra mano tomó a Magnus de la nuca, y ambos se acercaron para besarse.

Y Alex sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, porque no quería arruinar un momento tan especial con su tonta sensibilidad. Incluso aunque supiera que Magnus llegaría a entenderla.

Le besó con todo el fulgor del que es capaz un inexperto total, cuidando de no propasarse ni espantarlo. Pero pronto ambos se soltaron las manos, y se abrazaron sin despegar los labios, descubriéndose el uno al otro, realmente sintiendo lo que cada roce, beso, y movimiento significaba.

Y fueron torpes y humildes, inquietos y delicados. Y Alex solo quería besar a Magnus.

Porque se había convencido a sí misma de que nunca nadie la entendería hasta ese punto. Y que siempre estaría sola, con gente compadeciéndose de ella, quizás, pero nunca comprendiendo.

Aún así, el mundo estaba encaprichado en contradecirla. Y estaba agradecida por ello por primera vez. De no ser así, no habría aparecido Magnus en su vida, en un giro inesperado, de un día para otro. Pero estaba bien con eso, incluso si no debiera.

Bien. Mal. Le daba igual.

Estaba besando a Magnus Chase.

Todo daba igual.

 


End file.
